Petites anecdotes de la vie des maraudeurs
by Lalina15
Summary: Recueil d'OS racontant, comme son nom l'indique, des histoires amusantes et surprenantes sur la vie des maraudeurs. Entre fêtes d'anniversaire, visites au musée, cours de sport...nos maraudeurs n'ont pas fini de vous amuser! A lire quand on veut rire !
1. Gâteau Fof

Coucou, bon bah un petit recueil d'OS. On espère qu'il vous plaira.

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "gâteau " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez nous envoyer un message.

* * *

**Gâteau**

-Les gars, aidez-moi viiiiiite!

-Quoi **encore** ?

-Tu comprends pas Sirius ? C'est l'anniversaire de Lily, ma biche, l'élue de mon coeur, mon amour, mon trésor, mon...

-Oui bah envoie-lui des fleurs et puis voila hein.

-Des fleurs ? Mais c'est pas original !

-Tu veux lui offrir quoi ? intervint Remus, avec un manque d'enthousiasme évident.

-Un gâteau !

-Ah oui, là t'es original, j'applaudis, bravo, ironisa Sirius.

-James, c'est trois heures du matin, se plaignit Peter.

-Aux carottes ! continua James, surexcité.

-Je retire ce que je viens de dire, c'est original. Un peu trop même.

-Tu vas vraiment lui offrir un gâteau aux carottes ? demanda Remus, horrifié.

-Pour son anniversaire en plus, ajouta Peter. La pauvre.

-Les carottes c'est pour ces cheveux, les informa James.

-Oui, bien, si tu veux, maintenant on va aller ce coucher gentiment et demain on ira voir Mme Pomfresh.

-Pourquoi tu veux que j'aille voir Mme Pomfresh Pat' ?

-Non, pour rien.

-Alors, vous m'aidez à faire le gâteau ?

-Euh, intervint Remus, je suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie.

-Mais toutes les filles aiment les légumes! Vous croyez que je devrais rajouter des concombres ?

-Pourquoi des cocombres ? interrogea Peter, interloqué.

-Pour ces yeux !

-C'est flatteur, commenta Sirius.

-Je crois que son parfum préféré c'est la vanille, le renseigna Remus, pragmatique.

-Ah, tu crois ? Vous pensez que c'est bon un gâteau à la carotte, aux concombres et à la vanille ?

Sirius se mit la main précipitemment devant la bouche:

-J'reviens, j'vais vomir !

Il sortit en courant.

-Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je crois qu'il pense que ton gâteau n'est pas très digeste, le renseigna prudemment Peter.

-Pourquoi ? Vous croyez que je devrais enlever la vanille ?

-Je pensais plutôt aux carottes et aux concombres, murmura Remus à Peter, mais bon...

Sirius revint à cet instant :

-Ah, ça va mieux. Alors, il a renoncé à faire son gâteau l'autre idiot ?

James le foudroya du regard.

-Non !

-Ah mais il est encore là lui ? Il est pas en train de réveiller les elfes de maison ?

-Pas besoin d'elfes de maison, rétorqua James, hautain. Je vais le faire moi même !

-La pauvre, je la plains vraiment, murmura peter.

-Tu vas cuisiner ? Toi ? La bonne blague ! tu sais même pas comment on fait.

-Bah ce doit pas être bien compliqué.

Remus eut une pensée émue pour Lily qui dormait, inconsciente du danger qui la guettait.

-On fait comment ?

-Tu sais vraiment pas cuisiner ? s'écria Peter, incrédule.

-Euh non. Pourquoi ? Mais de toute façon vous allez m'aider !

-Non, moi je me couche.

James voulut protester mais devant le regard assassin de Sirius, il choisit une autre victime.

-Peter ! Tu vas m'aider hein ?

-Mais, euh...j'suis nul en potion !

Peter n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour cela aurait pu lui sauver la vie. C'était sans compter la détermination de James.

-Pas grave, tu me passeras les ingrédients !

-Mais, euh...j'suis maladroit moi !

-Pas grave, tu me liras la recette !

-Mais, euh...j'sais plus lire ! s'écria Peter, prit d'une inspiration soudaine.

-Mais non, tu sais très bien lire. Allez viens, on va faire ce gâteau !

Il tira Peter vers la porte malgré ses protestations et récriminations (t'as un livre de recettes au moins ? et t'as les ustensiles ? et puis je veux pas moi. et puis j'suis allergique aux carottes! et aux concombres aussi! et puis...). James se tourna vers Remus :

-Et toi, Lun' tu viens avec nous ?

-Il faut qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour surveiller Sirius.

-Hé! Je suis pas un bébé ! protesta ce dernier.

-Toi, ta gueule ! dit-il en lui lançant **le **regard.

Sirius mit aussitôt son pouce dans bouche et n'émit plus que des :

-Areuh areuh, gouzou gouzou.

Peter partit donc avec James en criant :

-Lâches ! Pleutres ! Hommes de mauvaise vie !

-Et fiers de l'être ! rétorquèrent-ils en choeur.

-Vous me le paierez !

Et effectivement, il leur fit payer, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

C'est ainsi que cinq heures, huit kilos de farine, trois plaquettes d'oeufs, cinq kilos de sucre, vingt litres de lait, dix kilos de concombre et vingt-huit de carottes plus tard, James présenta, triomphant, à Lily un gâteau aux carottes et aux concombres à l'apparence plus que douteuse et en chantant à tue-tête:

-Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire...

Lily le dévisagea, étonnée.

-Mais, c'est le mois prochain mon anniversaire. Et c'est quoi... ça ?

La réponse de James fut couverte par le hurlement de rire de Sirius qui en tomba de son banc tandis que Remus le regardait, amusé et que Peter hurlait:

-**JAAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEEESSSSSSS! JE VAIS TE TUER!**

Et effectivement, il le tua. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

* * *

Des avis ? Des reviews ? N'oubliez pas le petit pourboire de l'auteur. Vous pouvez lui donner la somme que vous voulez en cliquant sur _Review this chapter_.


	2. Tableau Fof

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "tableau " en une heure.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Tableau**

-C'est beau hein ?

-Oui, c'est magnifique, commenta Remus.

-Non, c'est horrible, rétorqua Sirius au même instant.

-Euh, les gars, intervint Peter, on a cinq salles de retard. Au moins. Faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille.

-Dis ça à James.

-Mais c'est beau.

-Arrête de délirer, James.

-Sirius, je ne délire pas, regarde comme c'est beau !

-Tout le monde nous regarde,tout le monde nous regarde, insista Peter.

-C'est pas étonnant, t'as vu comment t'es habillé ? ironisa Remus.

-Bah quoi ? Ca me va bien le kilt non ?

-Euh, oui mais...non.

-La vendeuse m'a dit que c'était très tendance !

-Pour les filles Peter.

-Et les écossais, crut bon d'ajouter Sirius.

-Et alors, je vois pas où est le problème. Mc Go elle s'habille bien comme ça non ?

-Elle elle rentre dans les deux catégories, Peter. Toi aucune. Tu es un mec, tu viens de Londre et tu es en France. A Paris. Au musée du Louvre.

-Taisez-vous les gars, j'essaie de regarder.

-Ca fait 3/4 d'heures que tu regarde, l'informa Sirius.

-Te prive pas, regarde, commenta Remus au même instant.

-Parce que tu faisais quoi avant ? interrogea Peter dans le même temps.

James les ignora et se replongea dans la contemplation de son tableau.

-C'est beau non ?

-C'est le tableau le plus hideux que j'ai jamais vu.

-Tu ne connais rien à l'art. Ni à l'amour d'ailleurs.

-C'est une blague ? Qui est le mec qui est sorti avec le plus de filles à Poudlard ?

-Euh,toi ? tenta Peter.

-Exactement.

-N'empêche que tu connais rien à l'art

-Mais t'es sûr que tu veux pas partir ? Il paraît qu'il y a une super galerie de statues avec des Vénus. Nues.

-Allez-y si vous voulez, moi je reste là.

-Crétin, j'te rappelle qu'on doit toujours se déplacer à quatre.

-C'est pas grave, le tableau et moi ça fait déjà deux.

-C'est grave docteur ? demanda Peter à Remus.

-Oui. Et je crains que ce ne soit incurable.

-Ducon, deux c'est pas égal à quatre et nous sans toi ça fait trois.

-Vous avez qu'à prendre la Joconde.

-Oh non, elle est moche ! Quitte à ce trimbaler avec un tableau, autant que ce soit avec un nue !

-Le Déjeuner sur l'herbe ?

-Ca va pas ? Il fait deux mètres ! Ce serait pas discret !

-Vous envisagez sérieusement de voler un tableau ?

-Non, juste de se promener à quatre.

-Y a vraiment tout le monde qui nous regarde.

-L'écossaise, on t'as rien demandé.

Peter ne releva pas. Il avait l'habitude.

-C'est beau hein ?

-Pitié, assomez-le, marmonna Remus.

-Avec plaisir !

Sirius se frotta les mains puis fit craquer ses doigts d'une façon inquiétante.

-Sinon, euh, il sont jolis les autres tableaux, tenta Peter.

Sirius haussa les épaules :

-Ouais, bof.

-Aucun ne me fait autant penser à Lily que celui-là.

Remus tourna la tête.

-Oh, regarde Peter, un tableau avec un écossais !

Les trois maraudeurs laissèrent James à sa contemplation et s'approchèrent du tableau repéré par Remus.

-Il porte quand même le kilt beaucoup mieux que toi.

Sirius regarda attentivement le tableau puis Peter.

-Peter ! Tu l'as mis à l'envers !

Celui-ci baissa les yeux.

-Oups!

Il le tourna rapidement.

-C'est mieux, commenta Remus.

James se retourna.

-Bah, vous êtes où ? Ah, vous êtes là ! C'est beau hein ?

-Ouais, bof, ça me rappelle plutôt des mauvais souvenirs, gromella Peter.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, surpris.

-Moi aussi ! Ca me rappelle mon enfance !

-Ah bon, t'as connu Lily quand t'étais petit ?

Remus soupira.

-Ca en devient désespérant.

-Mais c'est beau hein ?

-Pitié, dites-moi que la visite est bientôt finie, pitié !

-Encore, si le tableau était beau ça irait.

-Mais justement, il l'est ! Vous trouvez pas ?

-Non. Ca fait au moins 40 fois que je te le dis.

-Peut-être que les profs commencent à s'inquiéter, peut-être qu'ils vont venir nous chercher ?

Sirius se chargea de doucher les espoirs de Peter.

-Tu parles, ils doivent être contents de pas nous avoir sur le dos.

-Vous croyez que je pourrais en faire une copie et lui l'offrir pour son anniversaire ? Avec un petit mot: _voila la copie d'un tableau qui m'a tant fait penser à toi. _

_-_Ah oui, elle va adorer le compliment, persifla Sirius.

Soudain, une petite ampoule s'alluma dans le cerveau de Remus.

-James, Lily est avec le reste du groupe. Tu veux pas aller la rejoindre ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

-Alors, on y va ?

Le ton de Sirius était rempli d'espoir.

-Oui, d'accord.

Peter protesta :

-Mais attendez, je regarde l'écossais !

-Oh non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

-J'rigole.

-Ahahah, la blague était excellente et nous avons bien ri. On y va maintenant ? Je supporte plus ce tableau.

-Bah pourquoi ? Il est beau non ?

-Non non James, Lily Lily Lily, s'écria Remus en poussant James hors de la salle.

C'est ainsi qu'il laissèrent derrière eux la nature morte représentant deux concombres et trois carottes.

* * *

Nous nous excusons si les tableaux cités ne correspondent pas avec la réalité, nous ne sommes jamais allé au Louvre, nous avons donc inventé.

Sinon, vous en pensez quoi ?


	3. Sport Fof

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "sport" en une heure.

Bravo si vous êtes allés jusque là et, bah, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sport**

-Peter, il faut absolument que tu fasse du sport ! C'est bon pour la santé.

-Puisque je vous dis que j'en ai pas besoin !

-Et puisqu'on te dit que tu en **as **besoin !

-Non, non, non et non !

-Allez Peter, fais pas l'idiot, tu verras, c'est génial le sport !

-J'ai dis NON !

Remus décida d'intervenir :

- C'est ça ou le régime aux concombres et aux carottes.

Peter déglutit.

-D'accord ! je prends le sport !

-Et bah voilà, c'est pas si compliqué !

Ils sortirent donc afin d'initier Peter aux joies du sport. C'est ainsi que l'enfer de Peter commença. En effet, ils avaient eu cette idée pendant les vacances et consacraient donc presque tout leur temps à son entrainement.

-Et 1,2,3 et 1,2,3 ! Allez Peter, plus vite ! Et 1,2,3 ! Plus que 60 pompes !

-Plus vite Peter et plus régulière ta respiration ! Courage, plus que 30 tours de stade !

-Plus souple Peter ! Encore un effort ! Tu vas y arriver à faire ce grand écard ! Sinon on te saute tout les trois dessus pour t'aplatir !

-Tu veux une pause ? D'accord. PAUSE ! C'est bon, c'est fini ! On reprend !

-Allez, saut de biche, roulade avant, équilibre, roulade arrière, Y vertival, salto avant, roue, salto arrière, grand écart ! Allez, c'est mou tout ça !

-Allez Peter, plus que 168 longueurs, du nerf ! Et un peu plus vite. et soigne ton crawl !

-Non Peter, c'est nul ! J'suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux, beaucoup mieux !

-Comment ça t'arrive pas à assomer un Sumo ? Foutaises ! C'est juste un manque de confiance en toi !

-Allez, mange tes concombres et tes carottes !

-Mais, vous aviez dit que...

-Oublie ce qu'on a dit et mange !

-Je vois pas ce qu'il a contre les concombres et les carottes, moi je trouve ça très beau, ça me fait penser à...

-Allez on reprend ! Et 1,2,3,1,2,3...

-Peter, tu tiends un arc pas un balai !

-Comment ça t'arrive pas à faire l'équilibre avec tes deux bras cassés ? Tu fais preuve d'un manque de volonré évident.

-C'est la première fois que tu monte à cheval ? Et alors ? C'est pas une raison pour ne pas faire cette figure de haute-voltige !

-Peter, je suis sûr que tu peux faire plus de six mètres en saut en longueur !

-Peter, pourquoi est-ce que tu est parti avec le poids ? C'est de la triche ! Allez, tu recommence!

-Peter, pourquoi est-ce que tu as raté Servilo au lancé de javelot ? Il était juste à côté de toi !

-Allez, tu vas me soulever ces haltères ! Comment ça ils sont plus lourds que toi ? Mais je m'en fiche !

-Je me moque que tu ais le vertige ! Tu vas m'escalader la tour d'astronomie !

-Je suis sûr que tu peux être beaucoup plus gracieux en danse !

-Quoi ! Tu as peur de faire le triple salto arrière à dix mètres du sol ? Mais t'es vraiment poltron !

-Mais si, je suis sûr que tu peux avancer sur un fil à 20 mètres du sol les yeux bandés sur un tricycle ! Et plus vite que ça !

-Allez, plus ferme dans tes coups de pagaie ! Je sais tu as la tête sous l'eau ! Et alors ? Ca t'empêche pas d'être plus ferme dans tes coups de pagaie !

-Comment ça normalement les haies du saut de haies font 1 mètre ? Et alors, ça te dérange que ce soit les haies du parc de 20 mètres ? C'est pas pour rien qu'on fait du saut en hauteur !

-Comment ça le marathon fait pas 258 kilomètres ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sait d'abord ? Allez, plus vite !

oOo

-Peter ! Peter ! Réveille-toi !

-Les gars, j'ai fais un rêve horrible !

-Oui bah tu nous raconteras plus tard, faut qu'on se dépêche. On est en retard et on a sport.

-Peter ? Peter ? Bah, il s'est évanoui !

* * *

Alors ? C'était bien ce cours ?


	4. 10 moyens d'entrer dans le dortoir des

Oyé oyé oyé gentes dames et damoiseaux, nous avons rajouter un chapitre à cette histoire, hors du cadre d'une nuit du FOF.

Nous vous laissons le savourer (malgré sa courteur (ça se dit ?)).

* * *

**10 moyens d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles**

1- Prendre un balai

**Avis des maraudeurs :** trois étoiles

Méthode sûre et efficace, néanmoins peu discrète et dure à réaliser pour les personnes ayant des problèmes d'équilibre sur un balai (n'est-ce pas Peter ?).

2- Faire un Wingardium Leviosa sur James et une fois qu'il est en haut de l'escalier, faire un Wingardium Leviosa sur Sirius

**Avis des maraudeurs :** deux étoiles

Méthode ayant l'inconvénient d'être obligatoirement faite à deux (les noms de James et Sirius n'étant que les exemples les plus probables). A déjà été testé sur soi-même mais n'a pas fonctionnée. Elle est peu bruyante mais un peu ridicule s'il y a des témoins.

Note : bien maîtriser le sort de lévitation est indispensable (n'est-ce pas Peter ?).

3- Sauter la 3ème, 7ème, 9ème, 14ème, 18ème, 22ème et dernière marche

**Avis des maraudeurs :** trois étoiles

Méthode testée et approuvée par nous-même. Elle nécessite cependant d'avoir un bon souffle et de ne pas se tromper dans le compte des marches (n'est-ce pas Peter ?).

Note : faire attention aux pièges camouflés dans les autres marches.

4- Monter par la rampe

**Avis des maraudeurs : **trois étoiles

Méthode amusante et qui vous replonge en enfance si toute fois vous avez remonté un toboggan à l'envers.

Note : ne pas monter à califourchon (n'est-ce pas Peter ?).

5- Transplaner dans le dortoir des filles

**Avis des maraudeurs :** une étoile

Méthode nécessitant de savoir transplaner et d'être déjà aller dans le dortoir de ladite fille. Sinon, discrète, sauf si la fille n'est pas au courant, et rapide.

Note : est-ce qu'un de vous a déjà lu l'histoire de Poudlard ?

Euh, non pourquoi ?

On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte Poudlard.

6- Donner une tarte au citron à Dumbledore pour obtenir l'autorisation de transplaner dans Poudlard, ensuite se référer au numéro 5, la note n'étant dans ce cas plus valable.

**Avis des maraudeurs :** deux étoiles

Méthode obligeant de savoir cuisiner, de connaître l'emplacement des cuisines et/ou d'avoir de l'argent pour acheter une tarte au citron à Pré-au-Lard. Et aussi de bien connaitre Dumbledore ainsi que l'emplacement de son bureau.

Note : Soudoyer le directeur, quelle honte ! Et pourquoi pas demander l'autorisation à Mc Gonagall tant qu'on y est ? (note de Remus)

7- Demander l'autorisation à Mc Gonagall

**Avis des maraudeurs : **N'a aucune de chance de réussir.

8- Prendre du Polynectar contenant un cheveu (ou autre chose) d'une fille et monter tranquillement les escaliers

**Avis des maraudeurs :** une étoile

N'a jamais été testé, le succès n'est donc pas garanti. De plus il existe un risque que l'on vous prenne pour ladite fille et que l'on vous invite à une pyjama partie qui durera toute la nuit. Auquel cas tous vos efforts auront été vain (sauf si votre but était de participer à une pyjama partie) et vous aurez intérêt à avoir une gourde de Polynectar sur vous. De plus si votre objectif était de voir une fille, elle risque de ne pas apprécier de passer une heure avec une fille, surtout si vous avez pris un de _ses_ cheveux.

9- Faites une potion pour vous faire pousser des ailes

**Avis des maraudeurs :** une étoile

Faire la même chose qu'au numéro 6 mais avec Slughorn avec de la Bieraubeurre et pour obtenir une potion qui fait pousser des ailes. N'est pas très discrète et selon la taille de vos ailes risque de ne pas passer dans les escaliers.

Note : penser à demander l'antidote à Slughorn.

10- Monter sur le dos d'une fille lors de son escalade des escaliers

**Avis des maraudeurs :** deux étoiles

Peu fiable et peu discrète, mais tellement amusante. Requiers que la fille soit au courant (sauf si vous êtes particulièrement léger et petit). Peut être mal interprété par des observateurs étrangers à la scène.

**Note générale :** Si monter est difficile, ardu et nécessite un long temps de préparation, descendre en toboggan est nettement plus amusant.

**Note :** Merci Sirius pour ce commentaire pertinent (note de Remus).

* * *

Reviews attendues et appréciées, merci d'avance.


	5. Dragon Fof

Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "dragon" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez nous envoyer un MP.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

**Dragon**

- Pat', tu fais quoi ?

- Je lis.

-Sirius tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Remus

- C'est la fin du monde ! hurla Peter d'un ton tragique.

- Hein, ça veut dire quoi ?

- Ça veut dire que je me cultive.

- Tu cultive quoi ?

- Ma culture générale.

- Oui, mais c'est une culture de quoi ? Il y a des carottes et des concombres au moins ?

- James, pose cette bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu ! Tout de suite !

- Bah, pourquoi ? Je l'aimais bien moi.

- Donne-là moi, ordonna Remus.

- D'accord, répondit James en tendant la bouteille à Remus...après l'avoir finit d'une traite.

Tandis que Remus foudroyait l'ivrogne, qui lui souriait d'un air innocent avec le regard n°43, Peter tenta une diversion.

- Et tu lis quoi ?

- Moi ? demanda Sirius de la voix innocente n°45.

- Non ton père.

- Tu le tutoies ! s'exclama Sirius choqué. Mais tu le connais même pas.

- Sirius toi aussi passe-moi cette bouteille, ordonna Remus.

- Quelle bouteille ?

- Toutes !

- Mais c'est l'édition collector "Whisky Pur Feu spécial Dragon: _La flamme dans la bouche_"

- Je veux pas savoir, tu me les donnes.

Srius lui les tendit avec ses yeux de cocker battu qui vient de manger un merlan rôti par un dragon. Peter tenta à nouveau de faire dériver la conversation.

- Et tu lis quoi ?

- Moi, _Histoire..._

- Non, tu révises ton Histoire de la magie ? s'étonna Remus.

- _des rites sexuels_, termina Sirius.

- Je me disais aussi.

- Et ça parles de quoi, interrogea James, très intérressé.

- Bah, de choses très intérressantes pour lesquels on a besoin de pouvoir aller dans le dortoir des filles. Il y a même un chapitre sur les dragons !

- Non, s'exclama Peter, les yeux brillants.

Remus le foudroya du regard.

- Euh je veux dire, ils osent parler de ça ! Quelle honte. Sirius tu devrais reposer ce livre, se reprit-il d'un ton peu convaincant et peu convaincu.

- Mais c'est très intérressant, et puis instructif. C'est très explicite, on s'y croit vraiment, il y a des images...

Peter rougissait à vue d'oeil, alors que James envisageait pour la première fois de sa vie de lire un livre et que Remus étudiait la distance entre la fenêtre de leur dortoir et le sol pour savoir si une chute le tuerait.

-... tout plein d'illustration, et même des échan...

- Non, je ne veux pas savoir, le coupa vivement Remus.

- Mais moi je voulais ! s'exclama James.

- T'as qu'à sortir du dortoir Moony, comme ça on pourra en parler tranquillement.

Peter aurait mieux fait de se taire.

- Queudver, tu l'as mis où?

- Quoi ?

- Ta bouteille de Whisky, donne la moi.

- Mais c'était la bouteille "Whisky Pur Feu spécial Magyar à pointe, en édition limitée: _Pétillant et explosif _".

Remus se contenta de lui jeter LE regard. Peter poussa un soupir et sortit une bouteille de sous son oreiller.

- Bon on revient à mes dragons ! protesta Sirius, indigné de ne plus être le centre de l'attention. Vous saviez que la taille des...

- NON !

- ... dragons pouvait atteindre 45 mètres ?

Remus soupira de soulagement tandis que Peter et James écarquillaient les yeux.

- Vous imaginer la taille de leurs...

- Non on imagine pas.

- Je suis sûr qu'il peut te faire un dessin, répondit James un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

- ... maisons, termina Sirius.

Remus le foudroya du regard.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Remus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

- Et il y a quoi comme autres information intérressante ?

- Que les carottes et les concombres sont des légumes aphrodisiaques.

- Faut que j'en achète ! s'exclama James.

- Pour les dragons, crut bon d'ajouter Sirius.

- James tu devrais arrêter le "Whisky Pur Feu Vert Gallois"commenta Remus.

- "_Nouvelle couleur, nouvelles sensations", _scanda Sirius.

- Toi aussi Sirius, vous tenez absolument pas l'alcool.

- Mais toi t'en as déjà bu 5, protesta James de son ton indigné n°4.

- Oui mais moi je le tiens.

- Mais c'est normal que tu le tienne, c'est toi qui as les bouteilles, déclara joyeusement Peter, fier de son "trait d'esprit".

- Peter, tu m'as pas tout donné. Passe-moi ta bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu Boutefeu Chinois.

- "_Saveurs exotiques, goût authentique" _! termina Sirius.

- Et ta bouteille Whisky Pur Feu Suèdois à Museau Court.

- "_Museau court mais grand cru"_ !

- Grande gueule de bois oui. Passe la, Queudver et toi aussi Corn'.

- Mais, mais tu veux en faire quoi de toutes ces bouteilles ? demanda James.

- Mourrir d'un coma éthylique.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous vous rendez compte que mes seuls amis c'est VOUS ?

- Je vois pas le rapport.

- Moi si.

* * *

Nous vous informons que ce livre existe (on l'a trouvé chez nos grands-parents), mais il ne nous semble pas qu'il parle des dragons, ni qu'il y ait tout ce qu'on a dit, rassurez vous

A votre avis, que fera Remus des bouteilles ? Vous pouvez nous envoyer vos hypothèses à Review this chapter.


	6. Bromance Fof

Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "bromance (relation fraternel entre deux (ou plus) hommes)" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez nous envoyer un MP

* * *

**Bromance**

- Vous savez ce que ça veut dire bromance ? demanda Peter

- Hein ? répondit Sirius avec sa vivacité d'esprit habituelle.

- La recette de cuisine ? questionna James

- Hein ?

- Non, pas ça, enfin je pense pas.

- C'est pas une cinquième année de Poufsouffle ? demanda Sirius. Blonde, cheveux longs 55 cm, grande 1m70, fine, 45 kilo, 15 ans, les yeux bleux lazuli, 5 taches de rousseur à la joue droite, 6 à la joue gauche, 95 D, 39 en pointure, aime bien les roses, a des dents blanches lavées avec Colgate matin, midi et soir, bonne haleine et te prend pas la tête. Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

- T'as pas un détail de plus ? demanda James dont on pouvait voit tourner les rouages.

- Elle a que des copines c******s.

- CONSTANCE ! s'exclama trionphalement James.

- Non, c'est pas ça.

- Et c'et quoi la phrase ? Ca nous aidera peut-être.

Peter se racla la gorge:

- Hum hum hum, je cite: " _Les deux protagonistes sentaient éclore entre eux, tel qu'est le fragile perce-neige quand l'hiver outrepasse, prophète d'un printemps nouveau, les prémices d'un bromance."_

_- _Hein ?

- Oublies la phrase, lui conseilla Sirius, on va faire sans.

- D'accord, on oublie la phrase.

- C'est quoi le titre de ton livre ? demanda James.

- _Ephémères comme le dessin des dunes du désert: haine, passion et bromance_...

- On va oublier le livre.

- D'accord.

- Bon bah c'est bon, alors, on a plus besoin de savoir.

- Bah, euh en fait, j'en ai aussi besoin pour l'histoire de la magie.

- Ah bon, s'étonna James, mais je l'ai pas vu ça. C'était où. Oh et puis en fait, c'est pas grave.

- Mais où est Remus quand on a besoin de lui ?

- En train de vider nos bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu dans le lac.

- Pauvre calamar géant, il est trop jeune pour mourir d'un coma éthylique.

- Tu parles il doit être en train de les boire dans son coin, grommela Sirius.

- Le traitre, fulmina James.

- C'est qu'il cache bien son jeu.

- Bon si vous puviez vous intérressez un peu plus à mon problème ça m'aiderait ! s'indigna Peter.

- T'as des problèmes ? s'affola James.

- Mais il faut nous le dire ! On t'aidera.

- Tu sais entre nous c'est plus qu'une amitié.

- C'est une amitié fraternelle.

- Il y pas de mots pour définir notre relation.

- Tu peux nous dire, on t'écoutera.

- Et on trouvera même une solution.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'effondrer les uns dans les bras des autres tout en versant des larmes d'émotion, en se jurant une amitié éternelle, de ne jamais se trahir même en cas de coup dur, de toujours s'entraider (surtout en cas de coup de dur), et de s'inviter à chaque Noël (même s'il y avait des concombres et des carottes), Remus entra, gachant cette touchante scène, à l'instant où Peter allait jurer de ne jamais les trahir (ce qui aura des conséquences facheuses pour l'histoire de Lily et James, mais ceci est une autre histoire).

- Bah qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Peter a des problèèèèèèèèèèmes, sanglota James.

- Des gros problèmes, rajouta Sirius, en larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Peter ? s'affola Remus. Tu peux tout nous dire, entre nous c'est une bromance.

- Justement c'est ça le problème, gémit Peter.

- Hein ?

- Je sais pas ce que c'est.

Peter éclata en sanglots.

- Il se sent inculte, murmura Sirius sans préciser que lui même ignorait la signification de ce mot.

- Et vous pouviez pas lui expliquer ? s'indigna Remus.

- Bah non, répondit James.

- Nous aussi on se sentait inculte, lui expliqua Sirius.

Remus poussa un long soupir.

- Une bromance c'est une relation fraternelle entre deux hommes ou plus.

Il foudroya Sirius du regard.

- Et ça n'a rien de sexuel. C'est la même relation que nous quoi. C'est de l'amitié mais en plus fort, comme si on était des frères.

- Ah bah si en fait il y avait un mot, remarqua James.

Remus le regarda un instant étonné.

- Merci Moony, t'es un frère, le remercia chaleureusement Peter.

- C'est le principe. Bon je vais à la bibliothèque.

Il sortit et Peter se replongea dans la lecture de son livre. Sirius et James se regardèrent.

- Tu te rends compte, commença James. On est des bromanceurs... bromanciers... bromants...bromantateurs...

- Ouais, c'est bien, répondit Sirius.

- Vous savez ce que ça veut dire équanimité? demanda Peter

- Hein ? répondit Sirius .

- La ville ? questionna James

- Hein ?

- Non, pas ça, enfin je pense pas.

- C'est pas une quatrième année de Serdaigle ? demanda Sirius. Brune, cheveux longs 30 cm, petite 1m55, fine, 37 kilos 8, 14 ans, les yeux noirs corbeau, la peau pâle, 85 C, 35 en pointure, aime bien les petits géraniums, a des dents blanches lavées avec Freedent matin et soir, haleine fétide et te prend la tête. Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Equanimité non ,

- T'as pas un détail de plus ? demanda James dont on pouvait voit tourner les rouages.

- Elle est bête comme ses pieds.

- MAÏTE ! s'exclama trionphalement James.

- Non, c'est pas ça.

- Et c'et quoi la phrase ? Ca nous aidera peut-être.

Peter se racla la gorge:

- Hum hum hum, je cite: " _Et de leur équanimité binaire et fusionelle émanait une lueur ténue quoique persistante qui réduisait la portée des abysses sociétaux, paradoxaux et amoraux dans lesquels ils évoluaient et développaient des sentiments nocifs et irrascibles, dans leur dignité de personne et les libérait de l'emprise néfaste et amère du feu dans les veines qui détruit tout et que l'on nomme selon nos états d'âmes ou haine ou colère."_

_- _Hein ?

- Oublies la phrase, lui conseilla Sirius, on va faire sans.

- D'accord, on oublie la phrase.

- C'est quoi le titre de ton livre ? demanda naïvement James.

* * *

Rassurez-vous, ce livre là n'existe pas, ou en tout cas pas à notre connaissance.

On s'excuse s'il y a des fautes, on reprendra nos textes demain matin. Et n'oubliez pas le salaire de l'auteur.


	7. Alcool Fof

Alors, cet OS est aussi écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof mais cette fois-ci, on l'a fait le lendemain au lieu de la faire la nuit (bah oui, on avait sommeil nous^^). Donc, il fallait écrire un OS en une heure sur le thème "alcool". Si vous avez des questions, envoyez-nous un MP!

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Alcool**

- Alors Queudver, action ou vérité ?

Peter but une rasade de la bouteille de Wiskhy Pur Feu que lui tendait Sirius.

- Vérité.

- Très bien. Alors, à quelle fréquence changes-tu de caleçon ?

Peter hésita, réfléchissant, comptant sur ses doigts.

- Une fois tous les deux jours, avoua-t-il, honteux.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es propre! s'exclama James, stupéfait, tandis que Sirius le regardait, dégouté par tant de "propreté".

- A toi Moony! Prends ta rasade!

- Ah non! protesta James. Lui, il doit prendre une bouteille entière parce qu'il tient bien l'alcool!

- Mais il va nous vider tout notre stock! protesta à son tour Sirius.

Les Maraudeurs se retournèrent pour regarder la dizaine de caisses de bouteilles de Wiskhy entassées au fond de leur dortoir.

- Oui, bon, en fait, il peut prendre une bouteille. Mais on jouera pas trop longtemps hein ?

- Au pire, on lui sautera son tour, murmura James à Sirius.

- Alors Moony, action ou vérité ? demanda Peter au loup-garou.

Celui-ci but sa bouteille.

- Action.

- Euh...tu vas...euh...courir dans le dortoir avec ton caleçon sur la tête ! s'exclama Sirius, tout fier de son idée.

Remus le regarda un instant.

- Euh...vérité ?

- Trop tard ! clama James, tout fier de l'idée de son ami.

- J'ai le droit d'en prendre un propre au moins ?

Sirius hésita.

- Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Remus soupira, se leva, prit un caleçon, se le mit sur la tête et commença à courir dans le dortoir.

- VAS-Y MOONY ! hurlèrent James et Sirius en choeur.

Peter, lui, sortit un appareil photo.

- Un petit sourire, le petit oiseau va sortir !

- Ah bon ? s'exclama James. Où ça ?

Il se planta devant l'appareil, un sourire idiot aux lèvres, cherchant à apercevoir le petit oiseau. Peter prit la photo à cet instant.

- Oh non ! James ! On voit que toi !

- Il y aura toujours un c** qui gâchera la photo, soupira Sirius.

- Mais j'ai pas vu le petit oiseau ! s'indigna James, très déçu.

- C'est normal, il y avait un gros truc devant qui lui a fait peur, lui annonça Sirius, sarcastique.

- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

- Il vaut mieux que tu ne le sache pas.

Remus s'assit, oubliant son caleçon sur sa tête.

- Bon, c'est à toi Sirius. Action ou vérité ?

Sirius but à son tour sa rasade de Wiskhy.

- Vérité.

- Ah! Alors, c'est quoi qui a fait peur au petit oiseau ?

- Bon bah, désolé Corn', je voulais t'épargner ça mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. C'est toi.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Ah ! Mais si ! Il a été effrayé par tant de beauté !

- Mouais, on va dire ça comme ça, marmonna Sirius.

- Bon, à toi James ! s'exclama Peter. Action ou vérité ?

James prit la bouteille que lui tendait Sirius et but une grande rasade.

- Vérité.

Sirius eu un sourire carnassier.

- Est-ce que tu est encore puceau ?

- N..nn..nnn..oui, finit-il par avouer.

- Oh! La honte !

- Bah et toi ? T'es encore puceau ?

- Ah, c'est pas mon tour. D'ailleurs, c'est à toi Peter. Action ou vérité ?

Peter but une rasade de la bouteille (et la vida).

- Action.

- Tu vas...aller demander à Lily de venir jouer avec nous. Et l'obliger à accepter !

Peter, Sirius et Remus se tournèrent vers James.

- QUOI ? T'es malade ?

- Non, pas du tout. Alors, tu vas la chercher Queudv' ?

Peter soupira, sortit et revint quelques instants plus tard.

- Elle a dit oui mais à condition qu'on aille dans la Salle Commune et qu'elle puisse emmener une amie.

- Euh...tu lui as dit à quoi on jouait ?

- Oui.

- Et tu lui as dit nos règles ?

- Ah, non.

- Je me disais aussi.

- Bon, on va dans la Salle Commune ? demanda James, enthousiaste.

- Bah pourquoi pas.

- Tant qu'elle ammène pas Gabrielle, marmonna Sirius.

Ils descendirent donc dans la Salle Commune, emportant une dizaine de bouteilles avec eux. Arrivés en bas, ils virent Lily qui les attendaient, les bras croisés, accompagnée de...Gabrielle. Remus retint Sirius qui commençait à remonter.

- Salut Evans, commença James. Comment tu vas ?

Lily l'ignora superbement tandis que Gabrielle demandait, légèrement surprise.

- C'est quoi toutes ces bouteilles ?

- En fait, on a nos propres règles, leur expliqua James. On doit boire une rasade de Wiskhy quand c'est notre tour.

- Sauf Remus qui doit boire une bouteille entière.

Lily et Gabrielle se tournèrent vers le loup-garou.

- Ah, oui. Effectivement.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Puis il se rapella son caleçon qu'il avait oublié sur son crâne.

- Ah oui! C'est vrai ! Désolé.

Il l'ôta rapidement.

- Bon, on commence ? s'impatienta Sirius.

- D'accord ! C'est à toi Remus ! Action ou vérité ?

Remus but la bouteille que lui tendait Sirius.

- Vérité.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà été ivre ? Avoue !

- Bah non.

- Zut !

- A toi Sir...commença Peter.

- Lily ! le coupa James. C'est à toi ! Action ou vérité ?

Lily but une petite gorgée.

- Bon, allez, action.

- Tu dois m'embrasser ! s'exclama James.

- Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre vérité.

James la regarda en avançant ses lèvres.

- T'as bonne haleine au moins ?

- Bien sûr !

- Tu rigoles ? Tu pues l'alcool !

- T'es sûr ?

James vérifia en se soufflant sur la main et Lily en profita pour l'embrasser sur la joue. James y porta sa main, l'air béat.

- Je me laverai plus jamais cette joue.

- Bon, c'est à moi ! s'exclama Sirius, indigné que James lui ait sauté son tour.

Il but une énorme rasade tandis que James eut un sourire carnassier, bien décidé à prendre sa revanche.

- Action.

Le sourire de James disparut aussitôt.

- C'est pas juste marmonna-t-il.

- Tu vas prendre une bûche dans la cheminée et la lécher, annonça tranquillement Lily.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est cancérigène !

- Justement.

- Deux bûches, ajouta Gabrielle.

Sirius les foudroya du regard.

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire intervenir les filles.

Il s'approcha de la cheminée et lécha ses deux bûches, tandis que Peter le prenait en photo sous tous les angles. Puis il se releva et lécha Gabrielle sur toute la joue.

- AH ! Sirius, t'es dégoûtant !

Gabrielle s'essuya la joue en foudroyant le brun du regard.

- Bon, c'est à toi Gabrielle.

- Mais non, c'est à m...commença James.

- C'est à Gabrielle. Action ou vérité ?

Celle-ci but une gorgée de Wiskhy.

- Action.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota, laissant entrer Mc Gonagall.

- IL EST QUATRE HEURE DU MATIN ! hurla-t-elle. PUIS-SAVOIR POURQUOI VOUS CHANTEZ LA MADELON ?

Tous se tournèrent vers James qui avait joyeusement entonné :

- _Quand Madelon vient nous servir à boire, _

_Sous la tonelle, on frôle son jupon !_

_Et chacun lui raconte une histoire,_

_Une histoire à sa façon !_

_La Madelon !_

- C'est rien madame, la rassura Remus. C'est son action.

- Action ?

- Oui, on joue à action ou vérité.

- Ah oui, j'y jouais souvent avec mes amies.

- Vous voulez jouer avec nous professeur ? lui demanda Peter.

Le professeur de métamorphose hésita.

- Et bien, pourquoi pas. Après tout, j'ai bien besoin de me détendre. Je me souviens que quand j'y jouais, on devait manger un chocolat quand c'était notre tour. Avec quoi jouez-vous ?

Remus lui fit un grand sourire.

- Nous...

* * *

Nous précisons que les maraudeurs jouait à ce jeu depuis 21 h 30 et qu'ils étaient donc déjà complètement ivre lorsque nous avons commencé notre récit. Sauf Remus qui était juste légèrement pompette. Sinon, ils n'auraient jamais proposé à Mc Gonagall. Il est également probable que Mc Gonagall revienne d'un pot avec ses collègues, ce qui explique sa présence dans les couloirs à cette heure-là, ainsi que le fait qu'elle est accepté de jouer. Nous n'avons aucune explication pour Lily et Gabrielle. Peut-être ont-elles eu pitié de Peter.

Voilà, des réactions, des critiques, un avis favorables à cette histoire, tout est bon à prendre donc reviewez.


	8. Précision Fof

Hello! Et nous voilà parties pour un nouveau chapitre basé sur un nouveau thème! Comme la plupart de nos OS de ce recueil, cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "_précision_" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez nous envoyer un mp.

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews! Ça fait toujours un immense plaisir!

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

* * *

**Précision**

-Ô destin funeste! Ma muse m'a lâchement abandonnée et je me retrouve maintenant à cours d'imagination et totalement démuni face à cette situation! s'exclama Sirius d'un ton dramatique

-Euh...vous pouvez m'expliquer la question ? J'ai pas compris, geignit Peter.

-"_Astronomie, mages noirs et potion: En quoi les étoiles et la corruption de l'âme influent-elles un mélange réactionnel ?"_ lut James à haute voix. Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris Queudver ? Ça me paraît plutôt clair moi!

-Ahaha, très drôle James, ironisa Peter tandis que Sirius s'effondrait sur son lit, découragé. Si tu nous donnais ton avis là-dessus dans ce cas ?

-Euh...bon, d'accord, c'est carrément obscur comme question.

-Obscur, obscur! s'exclama Sirius en se redressant. Tu tiens le bon bout James! Continuons comme ça! Obscurité, obscurité, éclaire-moi! Ombre des étoiles, descend sur moi! Lutte contre la lumière de cette feuille blanche qui m'obscurcit les idées!

-Euh...tu vas bien Sirius ?

-Je sens que les idées affluent en moi! Ma muse revient du ciel étoilé où elle est allée puiser la source de la réponse qui dissipera ces ténèbres qui m'oppressent! Je la vois, elle est dans la Grande Salle! Elle va lentement! Elle boîte même! Oh non! Elle a une épine dans le pied! Malheur! Non, ma muse, ne part pas à l'infirmerie! Tu n'en sortiras que demain! Et demain il sera trop tard! Je ne pourrais pas venir te délivrer des griffes du terrible démon nommé Mme Pomfresh, secondée qu'elle sera par son immonde progéniture, Gabrielle!

-...Sirius, tu devrais arrêter la salade le soir, suggéra James.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Non, pour rien.

-Réfléchissons, réfléchissons! murmura Peter, intensément concentré.

-Allez Sirius, ta famille est une famille de mages noirs, tu dois bien avoir une idée sur la question! le pressa James.

-Ma muse est à l'infirmerie.

-Mais tu dois bien pouvoir faire quelque chose sans elle non ?

-Elle et moi ne faisons qu'un, nous ne pouvons fonctionner l'un sans l'autre.

James se leva.

-Bon, très bien, j'ai compris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais chercher ta muse à l'infirmerie.

Au moment où il atteignait la porte du dortoir, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Remus passa la tête dans l'encadrement.

-ça va, vous vous en sortez ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire innocent, tout en réajustant son auréole.

-Remus, s'il-te-plaît, aide-nous!

-Hors de question! Il faut que vous appreniez à réfléchir par vous-même!

-Alors va chercher la muse de Sirius! Elle a tous les éléments de la réponse! Elle est allée les chercher directement dans les étoiles.

-Je vois. Et...elle est où cette muse ?

-A l'infirmerie! Et enlève-lui son épine du pied!

Remus les dévisagea tour-à-tour.

-D'accord mais à mon retour je veux voir toutes vos bouteilles de Whisky devant la porte. Les vides ET les pleines!

-Mais c'est pas le Whisky cette fois, c'est la salade!

-C'est ça. Et les marmottes elles enveloppent le chocolat dans le papier alu ?

-Toi aussi t'as fumé de la salade Remus ?

Remus poussa un soupir. Un gros soupir.

-Bon j'y vais. Et vous n'oubliez pas les bouteilles.

-Et qu'est-ce qui nous oblige à t'obéir ?

Remus eu un grand sourire carnassier.

-J'aurai un otage.

Sirius se redressa brusquement, affolé.

-Tu ferais pas ça ?

-Tu sais très bien que si.

-James, rassemble les bouteilles!

-Mais...protesta James

**-JE T'AI DIT DE RASSEMBLER LES BOUTEILLES!**

Remus ferma la porte et tandis que Sirius se répandait en lamentations sur son funeste destin et que Peter réfléchissait furieusement, James commença la fastidieuse et éprouvante mission de rassembler **toutes** les bouteilles sans plus protester.

-James! Ta famille lutte depuis des années contre les mages noirs, tu dois bien savoir quelques trucs!

James grimaça.

-Je suis pas encore allé sur le terrain donc j'ai pas droit aux infos.

-Ce qu'il faut, intervint Peter, c'est pas se pencher sur chaque cas individuellement mais établir des liens entre chaque éléments de la question.

-...

-...Peter ?

-Mmh ?

-ça fait longtemps que tu parles le Remusien ?

-Oh, pas longtemps. C'est tout récent en fait.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Sirius se planta devant Peter.

-Continue comme ça Remus! Euh Peter! Tu es sur la bonne voie! Réfléchis, réfléchis! Ô esprit de Remus, traverse l'esprit inter-dimensionnel pour atteindre celui de Peter (de préférence sans que Moony s'en aperçoive) et souffle-lui la réponse adéquate!

Peter ferma les yeux. Un ange passa. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis tout un régiment. Puis l'armée céleste au complet en grande fanfare. Puis à nouveau l'armée céleste chevauchant un troupeau d'éléphants roses à pois verts. Peter ouvrit un œil.

-ça marche pas.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Comment ? C'est impossible! Ma télépathie est une magie ancestrale qui a toujours fonctionné! Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?

-Parce que t'utilisais de la magie là ?

-C'est une façon de parler! Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?

James se redressa d'un seul coup, lâchant sa brassée de bouteille, tandis que Peter feuilletait frénétiquement son livre de potion.

-Je sais! s'exclama-t-il triomphant. Selon les périodes de la Lune, les plantes ont des effets différents!

Sirius l'observa un instant, les sourcils froncés.

-Baisse ton doit! finit-il par lui ordonner. Tu fais des interférences.

-Hein ?

-Baisse ton doigt je te dis!

-Bon d'accord, s'exécuta-t-il.

-J'ai trouvé! s'exclama aussitôt Peter. C'est les plantes qui ont des effets différents en fonction des périodes de la Lune!

Sirius leva les bras au ciel.

-Je savais que ce sort marcherait! Peter, tu es un génie!

-Mais...protesta James

-Toi, ramasse les bouteilles! ordonna Sirius. La vie de ma muse en dépend!

-Bon, d'accord, ronchonna James.

-Vas-y Peter, lis nous ce que t'as trouvé!

-Alors:

"_Requiem placidus ou paisible regret : Cette potion est principalement connue pour son double effet et sa redoutable efficacité. En effet, elle peut aussi bien être un somnifère qu'un poison, tout deux ayant un effet foudroyant. L'ingrédient principal de cette potion est la racine de "Somnia anima", plus connue sous le nom "d'âme songeuse". C'est de cet ingrédient que vient l'ambivalence de la réaction..._

-Ah! Réaction! Il a dit réaction! Nous sommes sauvés! Ça veut dire quoi ambivalence ?

-_ Cette plante possède un bois aux propriétés curatives inégalées (il est d'ailleurs utilisé pour de nombreuses baguettes et instruments de guérisseurs) et à contrario, des fleurs dont le pollen est un violent acide, à tel point que les cueilleurs doivent être protégés, pour ne pas que leurs voies respiratoires soient irrémédiablement brûlées. De fait, selon la période de la cueillette, les racines n'ont pas la même propriété : à la pleine lune, période de floraison, la potion sera un dangereux poison, contrairement à la nouvelle lune où les racines sont totalement inoffensives. De plus, un mage noir..._

_-_Mage noir!

-..._n'aurait aucun scrupule à ajouter du sang de licorne à sa potion, promettant ainsi à sa victime une mort dénuée du repos éternel._

_-_Ils mettent ça dans le bouquin ? Mais ils sont fous! Ils avent au moins qu'il y a des Serpentards dans cette école ?

-_Pour finir, il est important de commencer cette potion lors de la deuxième phase de gravitation de Saturne. Cela aura un effet catalyseur sur la réaction..._

_-_Réaction!

-_entre l'asphodèle et les yeux de cloporte. Votre potion sera ainsi achevée lors de l'éclipse martienne, date propice aux rituels de magie noire._

_-_Ah, ça je m'en souviens! On faisait toujours une petite fête à la maison, fort sympathique d'ailleurs, pour fêter ça!

-Sirius, tu nous racontera tes histoires de famille une autre fois d'accord ?

-On a plus qu'à développer ça et on aura nos 8 parchemins!

oOo

**_4 heures plus tard:_**

-ça y est! On a fini!

Remus entra (comme par hasard) à cet instant précis.

-Désolé Sirius, ta muse a voulu rester à l'infirmerie.

-C'est pas grave, on a fini!

-Oh, bravo. Ah, vous avez rassemblé les bouteilles ? C'est bien.

Il se pencha pour les ramasser puis commença à sortir. Il se retourna au dernier moment.

-Au fait, petite précision: c'était pas obligatoire.

Puis il referma la porte sur le **REMUS! **qui sortait de la bouche des trois autres maraudeurs.

* * *

Voilà, l'heure est écoulée et on s'arrête là. Normalement on a rectifié toutes le fautes d'orhtographe mais on est jamais à l'abri d'une étourderie donc n'hésitez pas à nous le faire remarquer parce qu'un texte sans fautes est quand même beaucoup plus agréable à lire.

Une 'tite review pour la peine ? Car après tout, _"c'est après la peine qu'on peut vraiment aimer" _(Bambi 2 pour ceux/celles que ça intéresse)


	9. Pépin Fof

Et c'est parti pour un nouvel OS écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Cette fois-ci, le thème était "_pépin" _et comme d'habitude on avait une heure pour l'écrire.

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Pépin**

_-_Les gars, j'ai un pépin!

Sirius se redressa:

-Pépin: _pépin est un nom propre, un prénom ou un nom commun qui peut désigner :_

_Nom commun: _

_a)Biologie:_

_Le pépin est la graine de certains fruits._

_b) Langage populaire:_

_Un pépin désigne un parapluie._

_Un pépin désigne un désagrément._

_c)Patronyme Successions royales:_

_Pépin de Landen ou Pépin I, ou Pépin le Vieux ; Pépin de Herstal ou Pépin II, ou Pépin le Jeune ; Pépin le Bref ou Pépin III, ou Pépin le Pieux ; Pépin, fils de Pépin le Bref ; Pépon, fils de saint Adalbert II d'Ostrevent ; Pépin d'Italie, un des fils de Charlemagne ;Pépin (815 - 840 ?), fils de Bernad, roi d'Italie; Pépin Ier d'Aquitaine (797 - 838), roi d'Aquitaine ; Pépin II d'Aquitaine (823 – 864), roi d'Aquitaine ; Pépin le Bossu._

_d) Autres personnages portant ce patronyme: _

_Alphonse Pépin (†1842), journaliste et publiciste français ; Anne Pépin, signare célèbre ;Charles Pépin, philosophe, écrivain et journaliste français ; Clermont Pépin (1926 - ), compositeur québécois ; Fatima Houda-Pépin (1951 - ), femme politique québécoise ; Jacques Pépin (1935 - ), cuisinier français ; Jean Pépin (1924 - 2005), historien de la philosophie, spécialiste du néoplatonisme ; Jean Pépin (1939 - ), homme politique français ; Jean-Luc Pépin (1924 - 1995), homme politique fédéral canadien ; Joseph Pépin (1763 - 1811), général français ; Lucie Pépin (1936 - ), infirmière et femme politique québécoise ; Marcel Pepin (1926 - 2000), syndicaliste et journaliste québécois ; Philippe Pépin, animateur de radio au Québec ; Sylvain Pépin (1745-1819), magistrat et homme politique français_

_e)Autre:_

_Le prix Pépin, prix littéraire français en science-fiction._

_La donation de Pépin en 754 crée les États pontificaux._

_Le nom Papin pourrait n'être qu'une évolution phonétique de Pépin_.

-Euh...merci Sirius.

-De rien, ce fut un plaisir d'étaler ma grande culture.

-C'est qui Papin ? chuchota Peter à James.

-Je sais pas. Mais ne demande pas à Remus. Surtout pas à Remus! Ni à Sirius d'ailleurs! Mais...c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais! Si c'est un mot que tu ne comprends pas, Remus pourra te donner une définition...

Sirius se redressa.

-Définition: _Une définition est un discours qui dit ce qu'est une chose ou ce que signifie un nom. D'où la division entre les définitions réelles et les définitions nominales. Une définition..._

-Merci Sirius, ça ira! Donc, je disais: ou même à Sirius...

-Pourquoi "ou même" ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je suis tout à fait capable de te donner la définition de n'importe quel mot! Et je vais te le prouver! Dis-moi un mot, n'importe lequel!

-ça ira, merci.

-Merci : _Couramment,_ _merci se dit à une personne en signe de gratitude. Merci est un livre de l'écrivain français_ Daniel Pennac._ L'Ordre de la Merci est un ordre religieux fondé en 1218 par Pierre Nolasque à Barcelone..._

_-_Sirius ?

-Oui ?

-Ta gueule!

- Gueule: _La gueule désigne la bouche ou le museau d'un animal, ou familièrement d'un être humain. La gueule-de-loup, ou encore gueule-de-lion, est un nom vernaculaire du _muflier._ La Gueule, rivière de la Belgique et des Pays-Bas, affluent de la Meuse. Voir aussi : Geulle et Geulle aan de Maas, deux villages néerlandais situés sur la Gueule..._

Remus, à bout de nerfs, enfonça un morceau de pain dans la bouche de Sirius.

-Et si on en venait plutôt au pépin de Peter ?

Sirius recracha son bout de pain.

-Quoi ? T'as un problème ? Problème: _Un problème dans son acception la plus courante, est une situation dans laquelle un obstacle empêche de progresser, d'avancer ou de réaliser ce que l'on voulait faire. Le mot problème est issu du grec πρόβλημα (próblema), quelque chose, qui a été présenté. _Mais c'est grave! Grave :

_Nom commun_

_Féminin_

_Une grave est un granulat , composé d'un mélange de sable et de grave est, dans le sud-ouest de la France, un terrain graveleux constitué de graviers fluviatiles, prisé pour la viticulture. Ce mot pré-latin est apparenté au mot français grève berge caillouteuse ou sablonneuse._

_Masculin_

_Le grave est une unité de mesure mort-née qui fut remplacée par le gramme puis le kilogramme. Le Grave (en allemand Graf), un titre de noblesse allemand équivalent à celui de choix En musique, le mot grave désigne un registre, ainsi que les basses fréquences. Il constitue également une marque de tempo très lent. _

_Adjectif_

_Accent grave_

_Ce qui est relatif à la gravité_

_Interjection_

_Familier :__ exprime une approbation évidente, incontestable ou authentique. C'est un "oui" ou "ouais" exagéré._

_Grave peut prendre une forme exclamative : « grave ! »_

_Topo..._

**BAOUM!**

Remus reposa le saladier avec lequel il avait frappé Sirius. Celui-ci le regarda quelques secondes les yeux écarquillés avant de s'effondrer.

-C'est bon Peter. On peut se concentrer sur ton problème maintenant.

-Mais...qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda James, très inquiet pour son ami.

-Oh, rien de bien méchant, je l'ai juste un peu assommé.

La voix de Sirius leur parvint de dessous la table, légèrement vacillante.

-Assommer: _acte de violence consistant à..._

_-_ C'est pas vrai, il est encore conscient lui ?

- Retenez-moi! s'exclama Remus.

-Moi _: être merveilleux infiniment supérieur au commun des mortels et plus connu sous le nom de Sirius. _Sirius_ : étoile la plus brillante de la nébuleuse d'Orion..._

Remus inspira longuement.

- Bon, on s'en fiche! Peter, ton problème!

-Mais j'ai pas de...

-T'as dit que t'avais un pépin!

-Oui mais...

-Pépin: _pépin est un nom propre, un prénom ou un nom commun qui peut désigner..._

Remus lui donna un coup de pied.

-Toi le chien, à la niche!

-Niche: _Une niche est un élément d'architecture. Une niche de mitoyenneté est un petit retrait (en forme d'alvéole et abritant bien souvent une petite statue, à l'origine) dans l'épaisseur d'un mur donnant sur la propriété voisine. Une niche est un abri pour les chiens._

- Essaye avec la soupière, suggéra innocemment James à Remus en lui tendant la chose en question.

- Soupière, sooouuupière, la soupière...chantonna Sirius en tendant la main pour repousser une soupière imaginaire. Nooon pas la soupe. Soupière...

**BAOUM! **

-Désolé Sirius, c'est pour ton bien.

-Bon, Peter, dis-nous maintenant, c'est quoi ton problème ?

-Mais j'ai pas de problème bon sang!

A bout de nerf, Remus l'empoigna.

-Ecoute petit con, tu vas nous le dire ce problème!

-Con: _du latin "cunnus", la femme, les femmes sont par définition connes. Cuunus. Conne. Femme. Lily._

_-_Pourquoi il parle de Lily lui ? demanda James, agressif.

Peter haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée. Soit il a fait le rapprochement avec cunnus, soit avec conne, soit avec femme. Bon, si on revenait à mon pépin ?

-Justement! Revenons-en à ton pépin! s'exclama Remus.

James le dévisagea un instant.

-Mais qui est cette personne ?

-C'est bientôt la pleine lune, lui chuchota Peter.

-Ah d'accord. Euh, Remus, si tu te calmais.

-**Je me calmerai quand Peter nous aura dit son pépin!**

**-** Très bien. J'ai tué Mc Gonagall.

La mâchoire de Remus se décrocha.

- QUOI ?

-Ah bah merci Peter, parce que j'ai pas fait mon devoir. Je te dois une fière chandelle!

- McGonagall: _vieille bique écossaise...pardon professeur! Je voulais dire...diiireeuh...femme ayant été jeune..._

- Non, je plaisante.

- Tu crois que l'heure est à la plaisanterie ?

- Ecoutez les gars, ce que j'essaye de vous dire depuis un quart d'heure c'est que le seul pépin que j'ai...c'est celui dans mon orange!

-Dans ton...

-...orange ?

-Orange, ooorange.

Remus se leva brusquement.

-Bon, maintenant on doit aller en cours! Parce qu'à cause de ce _pépin _on va être en retard en cours! Et comme Mc Gonagall n'est pas encore morte, elle risque de nous coller!

Il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées furieuses. Peter se pencha vers James.

-Et pour Sirius on fait quoi ?

James haussa les épaules.

-Bah, on a qu'à le laisser divaguer là. Tant que personne ne lui parle ça devrait aller. Sinon, ils l'emmèneront à l'infirmerie.

- Infirmerie: _antre de Mme Pomfresh et de sa fille..._GABRIELLE!

Sirius se redressa brusquement, se cognant contre la table au passage. Il s'effondra de nouveau.

- Table_..._

Peter se tourna vers James.

-Ouais, t'as raison, on va le laisser là. Sinon, il pourrait nous attirer des pépins. Et on en a eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

-Peter, tu veux un conseil ? Ne prononce plus jamais ce mot devant Remus.

* * *

Merci Wikipédia!

J'te l'fais pas dire!

Enfin bon, voilà, c'est fini pour cette nuit mais sachez qu'un autre OS est en cours d'écriture et devrait arriver dans quelques jours (avec un peu de chance)

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une review pour nous donner votre avis ou nous encourager (bah oui, vous pouvez faire ça aussi^^). C'est gratuit et ça ne prend pas longtemps.


	10. Cinq nuances de blanc

Bonjour tout le monde! Nous somme de retour avec un nouveau chapitre!

**Quelques précisions:** Alors, celui-ci n'a pas été écrit pendant un jeu du Fof (si si, on vous jure!) mais en revanche, le titre (et donc le thème de ce chapitre, parce qu'on aime bien écrire avec un thème^^) n'est pas de nous. Il s'agit du 1er thème de la liste 1 de la communauté livejournal "52 saveurs". Les personnages ne sont pas plus à nous, ils sont tous à JK Rowling, à l'exception de Gabrielle Pomfresh. En clair, seul notre bêtise nous appartient (quoique...la bêtise étant universelle...^^) Enfin, dans ce chapitre, Bellatrix a le même âge que Sirius. On sait que c'est impossible et qu'elle a une dizaine d'année de plus mais ça nous allait beaucoup mieux pour ce chapitre qu'elle soit dans leur classe.

Voilà, ça doit être à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à préciser sur ce chapitre, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Cinq nuances de blanc**

- Alors, aujourd'hui, travail par groupes de quatre, c'est moi qui vais les faire. Je vais donc vous répartir par niveau. Alors, qui est le plus nul ici déjà ?

Slughorn parcourut la classe du regard, à la recherche du plus mauvais élément. Il s'arrêta sur Peter.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai Mr. Pettigrow, j'avais oublié ! Et bien vous vous mettrez avec Mr. Lupin. Et puis vos deux autres compères seront Mr. Potter et….

Les Maraudeurs se sourirent, certains d'être ensemble.

- Yes les gars ! s'exclama Sirius. Le quatuor va être réuni !

- Mlle Evans ! termina Slughorn.

- Monsieur, intervint Sirius, vous avez oublié de dire la quatrième personne du groupe de Peter, vous êtes directement passé au groupe suivant. Enfin, je veux dire, je sais que le quatrième membre est moi, bien sûr – comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? – mais ça fait du bien de temps en temps d'entendre son nom. Aussi, si vous pouviez préciser que Mr. Sirius Black est…

- Ah mais non, vous n'avez pas compris Mr. Black, le coupa Slughorn. Mlle Evans **est **le quatrième membre du groupe, vous vous irez avec d'autres camarades.

Sirius eut l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui et sombrait dans les ténèbres les plus totales, le laissant seul et abandonné de tous.

- Non ! se récria-t-il. C'est impossible ! Comment cela pourrait-il être ? Nous ne pouvons être séparés ! Jamesie, mon amour, ne m'abandonne pas ! Corny, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être triste !

James, qui était occupé à dévisager Lily, se tourna distraitement vers lui.

- Hum, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sirius ?

- Il se passe qu'on est séparés ! On n'est pas dans le même groupe !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Qui a osé prendre ta place ? Dis le moi, que je m'empresse de l'achever afin de te rendre ton rang !

- C'est elle, l'informa Sirius en désignant Lily.

- Ah, euh…on peut toujours demander au prof de faire un groupe de cinq non ?

- Alors tu la préfères à moi ?

- Bah non, mais enfin quand même, elle j'en suis amoureux alors que toi…bah t'es mon pote quoi.

- Ton pote ? D'accord, je vois, alors pour toi je suis qu'un pote, un simple copain, voir même un vulgaire poteau ? Et bien tu peux dire adieu à cette « amitié ». Désormais, tout est fini entre nous !

- Mais non, attends, t'es pas un simple copain, t'es mon meilleur ami, mon frère ! tenta de se rattraper James.

- Et tu laisses tomber ton frère comme ça ? Comme une vulgaire serpillère, pour aller faire la cour à une fille qui te déteste ? Tu me déçois beaucoup James.

- Mais c'est bien un groupe à cinq non ?

- Je ne te connais plus. Remus, Peter, pleurez-moi ! Vous êtes triste de me voir ainsi séparé de vous non ?

- Bah, l'avantage avec Lily, c'est qu'elle au moins elle travaille, fit remarquer Remus.

- Oh ! s'exclama Sirius, choqué. Je ne te parle plus Moony ! Et toi Peter, toi, tu vas me regretter ?

- En même temps, avec Lily, j'aurais une chance d'avoir une bonne note.

- Oh ! Très bien, au moins, maintenant, je sais ce que vous pensez réellement, vous n'êtes plus obligés de faire semblant. Abandonnez-moi tous, puisque tel est votre désir, et remplacez-moi par la première venue ! Sachez que désormais, je ne vous adresserais plus la parole, tout est fini entre nous, vous n'êtes plus mes amis, les Maraudeurs n'existent plus ! Mais avant, vous pouvez m'expliquer….pourquoi je peux pas rester avec vous, franchement ?

- Parce que c'était ton destin, répliqua Peter.

- _Parques, parques, ayez pitié de mon âme, _s'exclama théâtralement Sirius,

_Coupez le sombre fil de ce destin infâme_

_Eloignez de moi cette famille honnie_

_Cette mère, cette chair, le sang qui me maudit._

_La pièce de ma vie est une tragédie._

_Laisse-moi donc, ô vie, rejoindre mes amis_

_Las, sans eux, sans ma joie, je ne suis plus rien_

_D'autre que le pantin d'un trop sombre destin._

_Ô dieux, vous qui décidez du destin des hommes_

_Je n'ai pas goûté l'amertume de la pomme_

_Je vous supplie, éloignez de moi cet exil_

_Mais en votre sein en cette terre fertile_

_Mon cœur crie la louange, mon âme la gloire._

_Ô Parques du destin, voyez mon désespoir_

_Abaissez votre regard et voyez mon sort_

_Prenez pitié. Sinon, il me reste….la Mort._

_Oui, dans une tragédie racinienne_

_Je me meurs et le rideau tombe sur scène._

Sirius prit une pose tragique, un air tourmenté et profondément blessé peint sur le visage, jetant néanmoins quelques coups d'œil vers ses amis afin de voir si son discours n'avait eu aucun effet. En réalité, la plupart de la classe le dévisageait, bouche-bée.

- Bon, alors, Mr. Black…

- Oui ? s'empressa de répondre Sirius, très heureux que l'on s'intéresse à lui.

- Vous irez dans le groupe de, voyons voir…tiens, avec Severus Rogue !

La mâchoire de Sirius se décrocha sous le choc. Tout comme celle de Rogue d'ailleurs.

- Et puis avec vous, nous mettrons Bellatrix Black, votre cousine, les cousins s'entendent bien entre eux en général non ?

- En général seulement, marmonna Bellatrix.

- Et enfin, afin que Mr. Black ne soit pas le seul Gryffondor, Mlle Pomfresh se joindra à vous !

- _Las, déesses cruelles, vous avez choisi, _s'exclama de nouveau Sirius,

_Ainsi c'est à la mort qu'est destinée ma vie._

_Pour m'affronter ni Sphinx ni héros, non pour moi_

_C'est en Noir, ô Parques, que c'est fait votre choix._

_Dans les épreuves que vous me fîtes affronter_

_Le noir démon tenta de m'empoisonner,_

_Je résistai à l'ange déchue séductrice. _**(1)**

_C'est toi qu'elles ont choisi, oui, c'est toi Bellatrix._

_Perce mon cœur, ôte moi le souffle de vie_

_Et verse mon sang, et chasse mon âme aussi._

_Bellatrix, ô cousine, lance donc le sort_

_Rouge, que je passe le voile de la mort._

Une seconde de flottement succéda à sa tirade mais Slughorn se reprit très vite.

- Alors, le groupe suivant sera composé de…..

Le professeur de potion continua ainsi de répartir les élèves pendant que les membres du groupe de Sirius se dévisageaient avec mépris, haine, colère, dégoût, dédain, morgue, animosité, arrogance, inimitié, aversion….et autres regards malveillants et désagréables.

- Et voici l'énoncé, prenez en note : _Dans un mélange réactionnel stable, la pigmentation définitive est le facteur indicateur de l'obtention dudit mélange réactionnel stable à l'état final ou au contraire d'un mélange réactionnel différent du mélange réactionnel stable cité précédemment par la délétion, l'addition ou la substitution d'un état intermédiaire du cursus de préparation dudit mélange réactionnel stable. Afin d'améliorer votre perception de la réussite, vous citerez cinq nuances chromatiques de blanc ainsi que les mélanges réactionnels stables et leur cursus de préparation correspondant aux nuances cités précédemment._

Un grand silence suivit la déclaration de Slughorn et tous les élèves le dévisagèrent avec des yeux vitreux.

- Vous avez une heure ! conclut le professeur.

- Vous pouvez répéter ? demanda un élève.

- Vous avez une heure, réitéra obligeamment Slughorn.

- Euh, non, je voulais dire l'énoncé en fait.

- Ah, non désolé, c'était de l'improvisation. Au travail ! Et bien évidemment, j'interdis la communication entre les groupes.

oOo

Groupe de James, Lily, Peter et Remus :

- Bon, vas-y Peter, relis-nous l'énoncé.

Peter s'éclaircit la gorge et s'attaqua à la lecture du sujet d'un ton morne :

- _Dans un mélange réactionnel stable, la pigmentation définitive est le facteur indicateur de l'obtention dudit mélange réactionnel stable à l'état final ou au contraire d'un mélange réactionnel différent du mélange réactionnel stable cité précédemment par la délétion, l'addition ou la substitution d'un état intermédiaire du cursus de préparation dudit mélange réactionnel stable. Afin d'améliorer votre perception de la réussite, vous citerez cinq nuances chromatiques de blanc ainsi que les mélanges réactionnels stables et leur cursus de préparation correspondant aux nuances cités précédemment. _J'ai rien compris.

- Moi non plus, renchérit James. Remus, tu veux pas essayer de lire parce que Peter, c'est pas pour être méchant mais tu lis vraiment trop mal.

Remus soupira.

- Bon, en clair, dans une potion, la couleur finale sert à savoir si ta potion est réussie ou ratée à cause d'une étape que tu aurais sautée, ajoutée ou où tu te serais trompé. Pour s'entraîner à voir si notre potion est réussie ou pas, on doit citer cinq blancs différents et la potion et ses étapes de préparation qui y correspondent.

- Ah bah d'accord, là c'est clair ! Non mais franchement Peter, pourquoi est-ce que tu nous parlais de mélange rationnel en sable ou d'autres idioties de ce genre ? Tout ce qu'on doit faire c'est trouver cinq potions de nuances de blancs différentes ? Mais c'est trop simple !

- Bah vas-y Potter, on t'écoute, grinça Lily, cite-nous ces cinq potions. Nous sommes tout ouïes.

- Euh…blanc…blanc œuf…blanc peinture…blanc sale…et blanc propre ?

- Et t'as les potions qui vont avec ?

- Euh…une potion blanche…des blancs d'œufs…de la peinture…de la neige sale dans un chaudron…et de la neige propre dans un chaudron ?

- Je savais que c'était un crétin mais pas à ce point, soupira Lily.

- Lily, tu dois bien avoir une idée non ? supplia Peter.

- Bon alors, il y a blanc plus blanc que blanc, blanc moins blanc que blanc, blanc doux, blanc soyeux, blanc ferme, blanc éclat brillance, blanc lumineux, blanc parfait, blanc neuf et blanc délavé (toutes les filles connaissent cette nuance), blanc calcaire (important pour les ménagères), blanc porté par un garçon pendant et après trois jours, le blanc silencieux des anges qui passent, le blanc…

- Prends en note Peter, prends en note ! s'exclama James.

- Euh...t'as conscience qu'elle te dit n'importe quoi ? interrogea Remus, légèrement désespéré par la naïveté de ses amis.

- Et t'as les potions qui correspondent ? demanda Peter à Lily sans tenir compte de la remarque de Remus

Lily le dévisagea pendant trois secondes, éberluée, mais se reprit rapidement.

- Alors, dans le désordre, il y a _Ariel liquide®, Olympe la lessive des dieux®, Chemisier version neuve et version usée®, Cradoland®, Tartre & calcaire®, Email Diamant®, Colgate Total et ses dérivés®, Signal White Now ®, Freedent®, Vinaigre blanc®, Decolor Stop®, L'Angélique®…._

- Super ! T'en connais plein des potions ! Et t'as leurs étapes de préparation ?

Remus et Lily échangèrent un regard et un long soupir.

oOo

Groupe de Bellatrix, Gabrielle, Severus et Sirius :

- Bon, Servilo, franchement, t'aurais pu t'appliquer, même toi t'arrives pas à te relire.

- Erreur Black, grinça Rogue, je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai écrit.

- Et bah vas-y, lis-le, on t'écoute !

- Très bien. _Dans un mélange réactionnel stable, la pigmentation définitive est le facteur indicateur de l'obtention dudit mélange réactionnel stable à l'état final ou au contraire d'un mélange réactionnel différent du mélange réactionnel stable cité précédemment par la délétion, l'addition ou la substitution d'un état intermédiaire du cursus de préparation dudit mélange réactionnel stable. Afin d'améliorer votre perception de la réussite, vous citerez cinq nuances chromatiques de blanc ainsi que les mélanges réactionnels stables et leur cursus de préparation correspondant aux nuances cités précédemment._

_- _Tu vois que t'arrives pas à te relire! triompha Sirius. La preuve c'est que ça voulait rien dire ce que t'as lu !

- Moi je trouve ça parfaitement clair, intervint Gabrielle.

- Idem, approuva Rogue.

- Bon bah les deux extra-terrestres vous allez commencer à travailler de votre côté et Bella et moi on va essayer de comprendre l'énoncé, hein !

- Bon alors, commença Bellatrix, déjà je crois que « mélange réactionnel stable » ça veut dire « potion ». Donc on va mettre potion partout où il y a mélange réactionnel stable.

- Ah bah c'est déjà plus clair, constata Sirius. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi on fait ça en potion. Ensuite, la « pigmentation définitive », c'est la couleur finale c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Ensuite, le « facteur indicateur ». C'est quoi un facteur ?

- Bah tu sais, c'est celui qui distribue les lettres chez les mold…

- Chez les quoi ? le coupa Bellatrix, agressive.

- Les moldavicks ! se rattrapa Sirius.

- Hein ?

- Bah oui, « facteur » c'est le mot moldavick pour hibou.

- T'es sûr ?

- Certain !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un hibou vient faire dans l'énoncé ?

- Bah je sais pas, on a pas encore fini de le traduire.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous le met en moldavik ce fichu hibou ?

- Ça doit être expliqué après.

- Bon d'accord, mais est-ce que Pomfresh et Rogue parle le moldavik, parce que ce serait bête qu'ils fassent un hors sujet juste parce qu'ils avaient mal traduit facteur.

- …Ça va pas du tout, tu ne le prononce absolument pas comme il faut : il faut cracher le « f », rouler le « c », mâcher le « t », aspirer le « u » et faire le « r » en rota espagnol.

- Et le « a » et le « e » on les prononce comment ?

- C'est des voyelles ça change pas.

- Et le « u » t'en fait quoi ?

- Ah oui, mais en moldavik quand on a deux voyelles à la suite la deuxième est une consonne.

- Ah, d'accord ! s'exclama Bellatrix. Et donc on prononce comme ça ?

Bellatrix tenta de dire ce mot en suivant les indications de son cousin, qui se mordait les joues dans son coin pour s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa cousine postillonner en s'efforçant de cracher le « f » et de rouler le « c ». Cinq minutes et des tonnes de crachats plus tard, Bellatrix se tourna vers Sirius :

- Mais c'est impossible à prononcer, comment ils font les moldaviks ?

- Ah mais chez eux c'est naturel, et puis, franchement, t'as un accent épouvantable !

- Bah vas-y prononce le toi, on t'écoute ! grogna Bellatrix, vexée.

- Malheureusement, j'ai moi aussi un accent épouvantable.

- Mouais, et comment ça se fait que tu parles moldavik ?

- Mes parents ont tenu à ce que je l'apprenne, car il voulait m'envoyer à Dumstrang.

- Mais la Moldavie c'est pas au nord ! s'écria Bellatrix.

- Oui mais les habitants de la Moldavie sont les moldaves, moi je te parle de la Moldavikie, inventa Sirius. C'est un petit pays qui faisait partie de l'Islande mais qui a réclamée son indépendance en 1879, après une guerre terrible et sanglante, elle l'obtint en 1953.

Ce fut le mensonge de trop.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ? demanda Bellatrix.

- Oui régulièrement.

- Répète un peu voir !

- Le-facteur-c'est-celui-qui-apporte-le-courrier-chez-les-moldus, bredouilla Sirius en se protégeant le visage.

- Tu vas me le payer ! hurla Bellatrix

- Ah non, protesta Sirius. Moi c'était déjà une vengeance, pour le coup de l'araignée sur ma chaise au dernier repas de Noël !

- OK, je laisse passer pour cette fois, chuchota Bellatrix à l'oreille de son cousin en le prenant par le cou, mais fais gaffe Black un jour je pourrai peut-être me rappeler ce facteur et _oublier_ l'araignée, et ce jour-là il se pourrait bien je te le fasse passer ce voile de la mort.

- Tu me menaces là ?

- T'as tout compris mon beau.

Les deux cousins s'affrontèrent du regard, la tension entre eux était palpable.

- J'en suis à deux parchemins ! s'exclama Gabrielle. A votre avis ce sera suffisant si je mets en commun avec Rogue ?

Bellatrix et Sirius tournèrent brusquement la tête dans sa direction, il y eut quelque secondes de flottement, puis :

- Bon, s'écria Sirius, « facteur indicateur » je crois que ça veut dire signe.

- Ah oui ! Donc ensuite « l'obtention dudit mélange réactionnel stable à l'état final »…

oOo

A la fin du cours de potion, alors que James se vantait auprès d'une Lily, exaspérée, de sa grande contribution pour le devoir, que Peter se réjouissait avec Remus de la bonne note qu'ils allaient obtenir, que Gabrielle et Rogue se félicitaient mutuellement pour leur travail, et que Sirius sortait de la salle, Bellatrix l'attrapa par le poignet et murmura à son oreille :

- Attention Black, une femme, ça n'oublie jamais.

Et c'est ainsi que des années plus tard, alors que Sirius recevait un stupéfix lancé par sa cousine en pleine poitrine, sa dernière pensée fut :

« P***** de moldaves »

* * *

**(1) **Pour ceux qui ne les auraient pas reconnus, il s'agit évidemment de Severus (le noir démon) et Gabrielle (l'ange déchu séductrice).

* * *

Voilà voilà, ça vous a plus ?

Pour précision, l'énoncé du devoir tout comme les envolées dramatiques de Sirius sont de Mlle Lo (qui d'autres), comme la plupart des autres énoncés, textes...compliqués de nos autres chapitres (Bromance et Précision par exemple).

Si vous voulez remercier les auteures pour ce superbe chapitre, tapez 1.

Si vous voulez envoyer des fleurs et du chocolat aux auteures parce que vous avez vraiment aimé ce chapitre, tapez 2.

Si vous voulez frapper les auteurs pour X raison, tapez 3.

Si vous voulez encourager l'auteur, tapez 4.

Si vous voulez manifester votre envie de lire d'autres OS, tapez 5.

Si vous voulez dire autre chose, tapez ce que vous voulez!^^


	11. Rose Fof

Bonjour tout le monde! Et nous voilà de retour avec de nouveaux OS, on espère qu'ils vous plairont :)

Comme d'habitude, rien est à nous, tout est à J.K. Rowling, et le seul payement que nous recevons pour ces OS sont vos reviews :)

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre de la vingt-septième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "rose" (un thème, une heure, un OS). Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

PS: ce chapitre fonctionne en écho avec le premier, écrit sur le thème "gâteau"

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Rose**

-Les gars, aidez-moi viiiiiite!

-Quoi **encore** ?

-Tu comprends pas Sirius ? C'est l'anniversaire de Lily, ma biche, l'élue de mon coeur, mon amour, mon trésor...et je vais lui offrir un gâteau aux concombres et aux carottes!

- Oh non, voilà qu'il remet ça, soupira Sirius découragé tandis que Remus se frappait la tête contre son lit à baldaquin et que Peter s'éclipsait discrètement.

- Et cette fois, au lieu de la vanille, je vais mettre du chocolat!

Sirius se mit la main précipitemment devant la bouche:

-J'reviens, j'vais vomir !

Il sortit en courant vers la salle de bain.

- Peter! Ouvre cette porte! cria-t-il

- Non! Je me suis déjà fais avoir une fois, pas deux! Je refuse de sortir!

- Non mais je plaisantais les gars, intervint James.

Remus cessa de se frapper tandis que Peter passait la tête par la porte de la salle de bain.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir.

- Mais oui, c'était une blague.

- Ahaha, ironisa Sirius, la blague était bien bonne et nous avons beaucoup ri, maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je vais retourner me coucher.

- Ah non! Je voudrais votre avis sur mon cadeau.

- Et tu lui as offert quoi, un bouquet de roses ? Ah non, c'est vrai que toi tu préfères quand c'est plus "original". Donc c'est quoi la catastrophe cette fois ?

- Je vais lui offrir une robe! s'exclama triomphalement James.

- Et on doit la coudre c'est ça ? demanda Peter, acerbe. Auquel cas moi je vais chercher les petites souris du grenier pour m'aider, au moins on pourra pousser la chansonnette!

- Euh...tu vas bien Peter ? interrogea Remus, tandis que Sirius et James songeaient sérieusement à aller chercher Mme Pomfresh.

- Attendez, personne à jamais vu _Cendrillon_ ici ? s'étonna leur ami. Bah, laissez tomber, rajouta-t-il devant le regard vide des trois autres Maraudeurs. En tout cas, je ne me ferais pas embaucher pour de la couture!

- Mais non, on va pas la coudre, je l'ai déjà achetée hier, rétorqua James.

- Attends, quelque chose m'échappe là, intervint Sirius d'un ton qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Si tu as acheté cette foutue robe hier...pourquoi est-ce que tu nous la montre cette nuit, à trois heure du matin au lieu de nous laisser dormir ?

- J'sais pas, l'habitude peut-être. Bon, je peux vous la montrer cette robe ?

- On a le choix ? demanda Remus, sceptique.

- Non.

- Bon bah alors, oui, vas-y.

- Chouette, vous êtes des vrais amis!

Il se précipita vers sa valise et sortit un sac duquel il tira une boîte qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir un autre sac dans lequel se trouvait un nouveau sac orné de petites roses qui contenait une boîte dans laquelle...

- C'est une poupée-russe ton cadeau ? ironisa Sirius.

- Mais non c'est une robe je vous ai dit. C'est juste que je voulais pas que Lily la trouve.

- Depuis quand Lily va fouiller ta valise ?

- Oui, bon, la voilà!

Et James brandit fièrement une... chose rose bonbon.

- Tu lui as acheté... une tente, remarqua Sirius

- Moi j'aurais dit une nappe, intervint Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu cherche Peter ?

- Le cirque de Russie, j'ai entendu dire qu'il se cachait par là. **(1)**

- Oh mais c'est bon, c'est juste du 52, râla James.

- Du 52 ? s'étouffa Remus

- Bah oui, comme je savais pas sa taille, j'ai pris la plus grande en me disant que ça lui irait forcément.

- Selon l'expert es-mensurations (c'est-à-dire moi), intervint Sirius, ta Lily fait du 34 alors ton 52 ça risque d'être légèrement trop grand.

- Tu crois ?

- Un peu oui.

- Mais je fais quoi moi ?

- Bah si tu nous l'avais montré hier au lieu d'attendre trois heures du mat', t'aurais pu aller la racheter mais là...va falloir qu'on la réajuste. Peter, reviens ici!

- Non, j'ai dit que je me ferais pas avoir une seconde fois! Je retourne dans la salle de bain! Et cette fois, je prends un otage: le hibou de Sirius!

- Hibou grand-duc! rétorqua ce dernier.

- Euh...sinon moi je sais coudre, les renseigna prudemment Remus.

- Reviens Peter, c'est Moony qui va s'en charger! cria Sirius

- Remus, arrête de larguer des informations comme ça, s'irrita James. T'es déjà intelligent, studieux, gentil, attentionné, serviable... et en plus tu sais coudre! Si ça continue, on va finir par croire que t'es parfait!

- Bon, Remus, tu vas coudre dans ton coin, décida Sirius, pendant ce temps nous on va ce charger du deuxième problème majeur!

- Quel problème ? s'étonna James.

- La couleur! Toi qui as fait d'innombrables poèmes sur ces cheveux, tu dois bien avoir finit par remarquer qu'elle est rousse!

- Et alors ?

- Et alors le roux ça ne va pas, mais alors pas du tout, avec le rose, crétin des Alpes!

- Ah bon, tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr!

- Bah on fait quoi alors ?

- Et bah on change la couleur, décréta Sirius tandis que Peter entonnait joyeusement _La vie en rose _d'Edith Piaf.

- D'accord, alors on va la mettre en... vert! s'exclama James en lançant le sort adéquat.

La robe que Remus était occupé à coudre vira aussitôt à un beau vert émeraude.

- Mais non, bleu! rétorqua Sirius en teintant la robe d'un magnifique bleu roi.

- Vert!

- Bleu!

- Vert!

- Bleu!

- Vert!

- Bleu!

- Vert!

- Bleu!

- Et Peter, t'en pense quoi toi ?

- _Quand il me prend dans ses bras, je vois la vie en rose! Il me dit des mots d'amour, des mots de tous les jours..._

_-_ Oui, bon, la cantatrice, tu nous aides pas là!

- Je vous le dis depuis le début!

- Et toi Remus, bleu ou vert ?

- _Les rêves qui sommeillent en nos coeurs, au creux de la nuit..._chantonna le lycanthrope.

- Euh...mais Remus, t'as dit que tu connaissais pas Cendrillon.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, pardon. _I see your true colors shining_ through...**(2)**

_- _Bah moi je dis vert!

- Bleu!

- Vert!

- Vous pouvez pas régler ça en paroles, tout simplement ? s'énerva Remus. Parce que j'essaye de coudre moi!

oOo

Quelques secondes...minutes...heures plus tard, Sirius tenait dans ses mains une magnifique robe bleu roi.

- N'empêche que moi je préférais le vert, bougonna James.

- Bah, si tu veux, après tout, c'est pas moi qui la porte, finit par accepter Sirius qui teinta la robe de ladite couleur. N'empêche que si un jour tu sais pas quoi faire Remus, tu pourrais être styliste.

Sur cette phrase, les maraudeurs allèrent enfin se coucher à l'exception de James qui emballait sa robe dans les chutes de tissu roses de la robe d'origine. Ses amis choisirent de ne pas relever, ils avaient envie de dormir. Alors qu'ils s'endormaient, James se redressa d'un seul coup:

- J'ai peur que ça soit pas assez, vous croyez que je devrais lui faire un gâteau ?

* * *

**(1)** référence à _Anastasia, _dessin animé réalisé par Don Bluth et Gary Goldman

**(2)** _True Colors _de Cyndi Lauper

* * *

Voilà, on espère qu'il vous a fait rire, ou au moins un petit peu sourire.

Si vos doigts vous démangent et que vous ressentez l'absolue nécessité de vous exprimer sur ce chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas, les reviews sont là pour ça, tapez juste votre texte dans la case prévue à cette effet en bas dans la page, les auteures vous en seront infiniment reconnaissantes et exprimeront leur gratitude en vous répondant, et oui ! :)


	12. Baroudeur Fof

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre de la vingt-septième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "baroudeur" (un thème, une heure, un OS). Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Tout est à J.K. Rowling, rien est à nous sauf une chose qu'on précisera à la fin du chapitre pour ne pas gâcher la surprise :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Baroudeur**

Sirius leva un instant les yeux de sa dissertation de potion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis Remus ?

- _Barry le petit baroudeur_, répondit laconiquement ce dernier.

James et Peter abandonnèrent leur partie d'échec pour dévisager leur ami.

- Tu lis quoi ? demandèrent-ils, interloqués.

- _Barry le petit baroudeur_, réitéra obligeamment le loup-garou.

- Et c'est qui ce...Barry ?

- Un éléphant bleu.

- Hein ? Tu vas bien Moony ? Enfin, je veux dire, d'habitude c'est Peter qui lis ça, James et moi à la limite, mais pas toi! Toi tu lis le livre de Peter super compliqué, tu sais, le...le...il s'appelait comment déjà ?

- _Ephémères comme le dessin des dunes du désert: haine, passion et bromance. _**(1)**

- Voilà, ce genre de trucs totalement obscurs, mais pas...ça!

- Oh mais c'est bon, faites pas cette tête là, je l'ai acheté pour ma petite cousine, c'est tout!

- Mais alors pourquoi tu le lis ? s'étonna Peter.

- Pour vérifier si le contenu est adapté à son âge bien sûr! se défendit précipitamment leur ami.

- Mouais, et ça parle de quoi ? demanda Sirius, pas plus convaincu que ça tandis que James semblait réfléchir profondément.

- Euh...ça va James ? s'inquiéta Peter à voix basse. T'as l'air...pensif...

- Je sais pas, répondit James sur le même ton, y a un truc qui me chiffonne mais j'arrive pas à savoir quoi...

- Et bien ça raconte l'histoire d'un éléphant bleu qui se sent rejeté et qui part explorer le monde pour trouver d'autres éléphants bleus comme lui.

- Ah oui, ça a l'air... intéressant, ironisa Peter.

- On peut avoir la suite ? implora Sirius, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Quoi ? Tu vas bien Pat' ?

- Franchement, entre la dissert de potion et un éléphant bleu...

- _Barry le petit __baroudeur_! corrigea Remus

- Pardon, donc, entre une dissert de potion et _Barry le petit __baroudeur _mon choix est vite fait!

- Le mien aussi! s'exclama James. Lis-nous l'histoire! réclama-t-il en se précipitant dans son lit, aussitôt imité par Sirius.

- Bon bah pourquoi pas, soupira Peter. _Père Castor, raconte-nous une histoire_, chantonna-t-il, _Père Castor, raconte-nous deux histoires. Nous Caline, Grignote et..._Oh, et puis laissez tomber, ronchonna-t-il devant les regards surpris de ses amis.

- Allez, raconte Remus!

Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Alors: _"Barry était un petit éléphant. Sais-tu ce qu'est un éléphant ? C'est une créature immense, avec de grandes oreilles, de grandes défenses et une grande trompe. Les éléphants, grâce à leur trompe, barrissent. C'est pourquoi Barry était un beau nom pour un éléphant. Mais Barry n'était pas comme tous les autres éléphants. En effet, Barry était un éléphant bleu. Tous les autres éléphants de son troupeau étaient gris, gris comme les rochers, gris comme le ciel en colère. Barry voyait bien qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Il était bleu comme l'eau et comme le ciel d'été. Sa différence le rendait triste et il n'osait pas jouer avec les autres éléphants. Barry était un éléphant bleu très très malheureux. "_

A ces mots, James et Sirius fondirent en larmes sous le regard effaré de Peter.

- "_Lorsqu'il eut grandi, Barry en eut assez d'être seul et malheureux. Il décida de partir pour trouver d'autres éléphants bleus comme lui, __bleus comme l'eau et comme le ciel d'été. Barry fit donc ses adieux à son papa et sa maman qu'il aimait tendrement et se mit en route"_

_- __Je suis sans ami et je m'appelle Barry, et je me balade dans la vie! _chantonna Peter.

- Chuuut!

- "_Il marcha et rencontra une étrange créature qui vivait dans l'eau. La créature l'interpella:_

_- Bonjour, qui es-tu ?_

_- Je suis Barry, un éléphant bleu, et toi ?_

_- Je suis l'hippopotame William."_

- _L'hippopo l'hippopotame William, est amoureux d'une dame..._

_- _Peter, arrête tes références moldues pourries et laisse Moony parler!

- Merci James. Je disais donc avant d'être grossièrement interrompu:

"- _Et que fais-tu Barry ?_

_-Je marche._

_- Tu es donc Barry le baroudeur. Et pourquoi marches-tu Barry ?_

_- Je marche car je cherche des éléphants bleus comme moi. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas un éléphant bleu. Tu n'as pas de trompe et tu es gris comme les rochers et comme le ciel en colère. As-tu vu des éléphants bleus comme l'eau et le ciel d'été ?_

_- Non, je n'ai pas vu d'__éléphants bleus comme l'eau et le ciel d'été. Mais va vers le sud, peut-être y trouveras tu des éléphants bleus comme toi. Va, et bonne chance Barry le petit baroudeur._

___Comme il était un petit éléphant poli, Barry remercia l'hippopotame William, lui dit au revoir et reprit sa route, vers le sud. __Il marcha et rencontra une étrange créature qui vivait dans les arbres . La créature l'interpella:_

_- Bonjour, qui es-tu ?_

_- Je suis Barry, un éléphant bleu, et toi ?_

_- Je suis Alain le babouin. __Et que fais-tu Barry ?_

_-Je marche._

_- Tu es donc Barry le baroudeur. Et pourquoi marches-tu Barry ?_

_- Je marche car je cherche des éléphants bleus comme moi. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas un éléphant bleu. Tu n'as pas de trompe et tu es marron comme les troncs d'arbres et comme la terre brûlée. As-tu vu des éléphants bleus comme l'eau et le ciel d'été ?_

_- Non, je n'ai pas vu d'__éléphants bleus comme l'eau et le ciel d'été. Mais va vers le sud, peut-être y trouveras tu des éléphants bleus comme toi. Va, et bonne chance Barry le petit baroudeur._

_Comme il était un petit éléphant poli, Barry remercia Alain le babouin, lui dit au revoir et reprit sa route, vers le sud. _

_- _C'est un peu répétitif comme histoire, remarqua Peter.

- Tais-toi! protesta Sirius. On ne critique pas Barry le petit éléphant bleu (ou le petit baroudeur).

_- "Sur son chemin, il rencontra encore un serpent vert comme les feuilles et les lianes qui s'entrelacent, un lion jaune comme le Soleil et les herbes de la savane, un poisson rouge comme les coquelicots et un coucher de soleil..."_

_- _Parce qu'il y a des coquelicots dans la savane ? ironisa Peter.

- Queudv', suce ton pouce et tais-toi! C'est un conte pour enfant bon sang!

- "_...mais pas d'éléphant bleu comme l'eau et le ciel d'été. Un jour, il fit une curieuse rencontre. C'était une créature immense, avec de grandes oreilles, de grandes défenses et une grande trompe. Sais-tu quelle créature cela peut être ? Oui, c'était un éléphant. Mais cet éléphant n'était pas gris comme les rochers et le ciel en colère. Cet éléphant était rose comme la chair du saumon et le soleil levant. Barry fut très étonné de cet rencontre. Il pensait être le seul éléphant différent des autres éléphants. Rosine l'éléphant rose lui expliqua qu'elle avançait vers le nord dans l'espoir de rencontrer un troupeau d'éléphants roses. Barry l'éléphant bleu et Rosine l'éléphant rose décidèrent de rester ensemble. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de petits éléphanteaux...violets! FIN"__  
_

_- _Ouha, c'était vraiment une super histoire! s'extasia Sirius.

- J'en pleurerais d'émotion, se moqua Peter.

- N'empêche que j'ai toujours pas trouvé ce qui me chiffonnait, marmonna James.

- Bon, maintenant que j'ai lu l'histoire, tout le monde au lit! décréta Remus.

- En tout cas, je suis sûre que ta petite cousine va adorer.

- Eurêka! s'exclama James, triomphant. J'ai trouvé!

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Peter, curieux.

- Bah...Remus...t'as pas de petite cousine...

* * *

**(1)** référence au chapitre 6, Bromance

* * *

On précise que l'histoire de _Barry le petit baroudeur _est bel et bien à nous, Mlle Lo ayant délaissé ses énoncés obscurs et ses tragédies raciniennes pour se lancer dans le conte pour enfant.

Voilà, on espère que ça vous a plus. Pour ceux, que ça intéresse, en bonus, on vous écrira la chanson de _Barry le petit __baroudeur _XD

A titre d'information, les reviews sont toujours appréciées :)


	13. Ils étaient amis

Bonjour à tous.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois, il est un peu particulier, disons qu'il ressemble un peu à dix moyens d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles (au niveau de la forme).

Je crois que c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il y a dire.

Bonne lecture (et bonne vacances pour ceux qui sont en vacances, les autres bon courage)

* * *

**Ils étaient amis**

Évidement tout le monde sait que les Maraudeurs sont les meilleurs amis du monde.

Ce qu'il ne savent pas c'est pourquoi...

1- Parce qu'ils partageaient ensemble de lourds secrets...

_« QUOI ! Remus ! Tu veux dire que tu ... as un ours en peluche !? »_

**o**

2- Parce qu'ils éprouvaient tous une aversion certaine pour les personnes au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras...

**o**

3- Parce qu'ils partageaient le même dortoir, les mêmes vêtements, les mêmes bouteilles, le même hibou (_GRAND-DUC!_) , les mêmes livres...

_« Rends-moi ce livre !_

_- Pourquoi, il est à moi !_

_- Tu plaisantes ! Il y a écrit Remus Lupin à l'intérieur !_

_- Justement, je te signale que c'est moi Remus Lupin !_

_- Ah oui, peut-être..._

_- Oh ! Vous avez trouvé mon bouquin de métamorphose... »_

**o**

4- … le même... lit ?!

_« Serre-moi fort..._

_- AHHHHH ! Sirius qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?!__»_

**o**

5- Parce qu'ils pensaient tous à la même personne quand on leur parlait de concombre et de carottes...

**o**

6- Parce qu'à chaque pleine lune ils n'avaient rien de plus intelligent à faire que de se transformer en animaux... l'instinct de meute.

**o**

7- Parce qu'ils rendaient tous la même copie en devoir...

_« Allez ! Remus..._

_- Non, c'est non Sirius !_

_- Mais c'est ce qu'on doit faire ! C'est dans l'énoncé: "Vous rendrez une copie"... Regarde, prenons l'origine étymologique du terme : une copie du verbe copier donc nous devons rendre à Flitwitck la copie de quelque chose. Toi, tu as copié dans un livre de la bibliothèque , et moi je vais copier sur toi... Si tu veux comme je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais bien copié le livre, tu pourras copier sur moi après... __Que veux-tu, moi aussi, j'aurais pu braver l'interdit et faire des recherches à la bibliothèque mais je suis respectueux du règlement et des consignes alors je rend une copie... __Bon alors, tu me la passe cette feuille ?_

_- ...__»_

**o**

8- Parce qu'ils étaient à la fois la fierté (_ Quoi ! Moi ! Les admirer ! Jamais... Albus ! Comment pouvez-vous penser une telle chose ?! ) _et le pire cauchemar du professeur McGonagall:

_«_ _Vous rendez vous compte ! Je dois encore racheter des corbeaux parce qu'ils ont trouvé malin d'ouvrir toutes les cages ET les fenêtres !_

_- Commandez des verres à pieds...__»_

**o**

9- Parce qu'à eux quatre ils avaient totalisé 524 220 minutes de retenues soit 8 737 heures soit 365,0417 jours soit plus d'une année de retenue !

_« Monsieur Black est-ce bien vous qui avez lancé cette bombabouse sur la personne d'Argurus Rusard, concierge ?_

_- C'est une effroyable méprise... Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble une bombabouse !_

_-Monsieur Black, cessez ces enfantillages !_

_-Tout ça parce que je suis noir !_

_-... »_

**o**

10- Parce que tous allaient mourir dans d'atroces douleurs et de façon prématuré...

_« Mais... je vais pas en divination !_

_-Oui mais elle a quand même prédit ta mort »_

**o**

11- Parce qu'ils avaient tous écrit des poèmes d'amours à Lily... pas forcément de leur plein gré d'ailleurs :

_« Lily, tes yeux couleurs canards_

_Sont la cause de mes cauchemars_

_C'est simple, dès que je te vois_

_Je tremble d'effroi_

_Tu as la grâce de l'animal_

_Que j'ai utilisé pour décrire tes yeux_

_C'est pas phénoménal_

_Tu pourrais faire mieux. »_

**o**

12- Parce qu'ils connaissaient tous des informations... douteuses sur les dragons...

**o**

13- Parce que quand même, on ne prête pas sa muse à n'importe qui...

**o**

14- Parce qu'ils avaient promis de ne jamais se trahir (sauf Remus) et de s'inviter à Noël même si il y avait des carottes et des concombres...

_« Mais attends Peter, toi non plus t'avais pas promis puisque Remus était arrivé avant._

_- De tout manière, c'est pas comme si l'un d'entre nous avait l'intention de trahir les autres. »_

**o**

15- Parce que quand même, entre eux c'était une bromance

**o**

16- Parce que coudre des robes ensemble, ça soude...

**o**

17- Parce que boire des litres de Whisky pur feu ensemble, ça soude aussi

_« Et saoule aussi ouarf ouarf ouarf »_

**o**

18- Parce qu'ils faisaient parties d'une élite : ceux qui avaient déjà vu Remus avec un caleçon sur la tête et le professeur McGonagall ivre

_« Mais attends, Lily et Gabrielle étaient là aussi, tu crois que ça veut dire que Lily est mon amie ?_

_- Non James, non_

_- Sinon ça voudrait aussi dire que Gabrielle est mon amie, berk » _

**o**

19- Parce qu'il étaient tous traumatisés, hantés au plus profond d'eux-même par un livre..._ Éphémères comme le dessin des dunes du désert: haine, passion et bromance_...

**o**

20- Parce que ne plus être étonné par les envolées lyriques, idées saugrenues et autres bizarrerie de Sirius (télépathie, muse...) demandait tout de même un certain degré d'intimité

**o**

21- Parce qu'ils savaient comment faire sourire ou embêter les autres :

_« Oui, par exemple il suffit de dire_

_- Ne prononce pas ce mot..._

_- Ce simple petit mot..._

_- Ne le prononce pas..._

_- Pépin_

_- Boum !_

_- Et Rémus se met à assommer les gens avec les casseroles... »_

**o**

22- Parce qu'ils battaient tous les records : nombres d'heures de retenues, de blagues, de conquêtes féminines _( J'en suis à combien déjà ? Maité 263, Sybille 264...Comment elle s'appelait celle-là, bon tant pis je la compte quand même, 265)_, de commandes de Whisky pur feu, de potions non faites et devoirs non rendus _(Et oui, même Rémus…_)…

**o**

23- Parce qu'ils pouvaient tout se dire...

_« Les gars, je dois vous dire un truc, je suis un loup garou..._

_- Tu savais que Sandy m'a pratiquement demandé un autographe aujourd'hui... Oh pardon Rémus, tu disais quoi ? »_

**o**

24- Parce qu'ils connaissaient tous les quatre dix moyens d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles.

_« Enfin dix c'est vite dit, hein »_

**o**

25- Parce qu'ils avaient tous appliqué à la lettre la consigne de la mère de James lorsqu'ils étaient venu chez lui pour la première fois : Faites comme chez vous

_« Bonjour maman, je suis rentré !_

_- Sirius, c'est ma mère ! »_

**o**

26- Parce qu'ils avaient également obéi à la mère de Sirius lorsqu'elle leur avaient dit de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cette maison. Oui, même Sirius.

**o**

27- Parce que quand ils étaient tous quatre ensemble ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire, tout simplement.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini !

Saviez vous que 100 % des lecteurs qui nous mettent des reviews deviennent nos amis ?

Alors si vous voulez devenir notre ami, n'hésitez plus (on peut peut-être même s'arranger pour donner un petit gâteau ^^)

A la prochaine !


	14. Résolution Fof

Et nous revoilà pour de nouveaux OS !

Ce chapitre est écrit dans le cadre de la 33ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Résolution". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

* * *

**Résolution**

Sirius s'éclaircit la voix:

- Oyez, oyez nobles habitants de cet humble dortoir.

Remus reposa la bouteille qu'il était en train de boire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sirius, tu veux faire un discours ?

- En quelque sorte. Très chers Maraudeurs, voici mes résolutions pour cette année.

James descendit de son lit et courut s'asseoir en tailleur au pied de ceux de Sirius, les yeux écarquillé, tressaillant d'impatience.

- Preeeeeeeemièrement: Prendre de bonnes résolutions

Peter se tourna aussitôt vers Remus:

- Non, non Remus pas de moqueries. C'est déjà un bon début.

- Résolution numéro due: Tenir ses résolutions

- On avance, se moqua Remus.

- Tertio: Ecrire ses résolutions sur un parchemin avec ma plus belles écriture et les affi...

Le beau brun s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir du loup-garou.

- Bon, troisièmement: arrêter de tourner autour du pot.

A cette phrase, James fronça les sourcils.

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Oh mais non, protesta Peter, j'aimais bien voir la progression de l'idée de sauter par la fenêtre dans l'esprit de Remus.

- Un peu de silence s'il-vous-plaît, ce sont des résolutions très sérieuse. Je disais donc, 4: arrêter de dire de partout que Remus est un loup-garou.

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla le loup-garou en question, d'une voix curieusement aiguë.

- Ça c'est pas cool, commenta James.

- En même temps, c'est sérieux comme résolution, le soutint Peter.

- 5: Arrêter de faire des blagues de mauvais goûts à Moony à propos de son "petit problème de fourrure".

A ses mots, Remus hésita sérieusement entre balancer Sirius par la fenêtre pour le punir de lui avoir fait frôler la crise cardiaque, ou l'embrasser.

- Mais alors dans ce cas tu peux enlever la n°4 puisque c'est pas une vraie résolution et la 5 devient la 4, constata James.

- Non mais c'est déjà suffisamment compliqué comme ça, protesta Peter. En plus on comprend plus la 5 si t'enlève la 4 puisqu'elle la justifie.

- Hein ?

- Enfin bref, repris Sirius. Résolution 6: lire l'encyclopédie. Celle-là aussi c'est une blague.

- Ah bon ? On s'en serait pas douté, marmonna Remus.

- Elles sont sérieuses ou pas finalement tes résolutions parce que moi je suis perdu, marmonna James.

- Attends, tu te rends compte que t'en es même pas à la 7 et déjà tu ne tiens pas la 1ère...et du coup la 2ème non plus.

- Tais-toi Peter! On t'as rien demandé. 7: aider mes amis.

- Merci Pat'! s'exclama James.

Il sortit un carnet et commença à noter les divers services que son ami pourrait réaliser.

- 7': mais je refuse de faire toutes les chansons et poésies de James.

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait une arnaque quelque part.

- Moi je le comprends, chuchota Peter tandis que Remus hochait la tête.

- 7'': je ne ferais pas non plus mes devoirs pour que vous puissiez me copiez dessus, je m'appelle pas Remus.

- Merci pour le compliment, marmonna le jeune homme tandis que James rayait un à un les articles de sa liste.

- 7"': et je ne ferais pas **non plus** vos devoirs. Ma bonté -et non pas ma beauté parce que là, ah, je suis comblé- a des limites.

- Ça on avait pu remarquer, grommela Peter.

- 7"": je ne ferais pas vos lits, ne rangerai pas vos affaires -ni les miennes d'ailleurs- pas plus que le dortoir. Je refuse également de porter vos affaires, de faire vos retenues, de changer la litière de vos hiboux ou tout autre service demandant un effort de ma part.

James rayait frénétiquement sa liste en essayant de suivre le rythme tandis que Remus et Peter commençait à couper la dinde (on passe le temps comme on peut).

- 7""': James, c'est aussi valable pour les gâteaux, robes et autre cadeaux à minuit!

- Et minuit une, je peux ?

- Nan. 7""'': et j'exige d'être payé!

Avec un soupir, James jeta son carnet au feu.

- 8: Arrêter de dire des âneries.

- Bah, Sirius, comment tu feras pour ne plus parler ? s'étonna Peter.

- Non, dis rien Peter, protesta Remus, elle était bien celle-là!

- Ahah ahah ahah, grinça Sirius en les foudroyant du regard. Les deux guignols, je vous ai rien demandé.

- C'est vrai, on peut arrêter d'écouter ?

- Hors de question!

- Pff, il est encore plus énervant que James quand il s'y met.

- Pardon ?! s'exclamèrent les deux concernés, outrés.

- Bon, reprit Sirius, 9: mettre plus d'ambiance en classe.

- Je suis pas sûr que...commença Peter.

- Est-ce que par "mettre plus d'ambiance en classe", tu sous-entend "venir plus souvent en classe" ? demanda Remus. Parce que ça me paraît le seul moyen.

- Moi elle me plaît bien celle-là! s'exclama joyeusement James. Mais attends, pour mettre plus d'ambiance, il faut bien que...

- J'y viens! 10: Annuler la n°8.

- Chouette!

- C'était trop beau pour être vrai...

- On a tous le droit de rêver.

- 11: Moins boire.

- Attends, répète-là, je crois que j'ai mal entendu, se méfia Remus.

- J'ai dis "moins boire". Toutes mes économies sont en train d'y passer je te signale!

- Vous saviez qu'on perd un neurone à chaque fois qu'on boit de l'alcool ? signala Peter.

- Voilà qui explique bien des choses, commenta Sirius en tournant la tête vers James.

- Mais non c'est pas logique, protesta ce dernier. Remus il boit plus que nous et pourtant il a aussi plus de neurones!

- Oui mais Remus il en avait plus au départ. N°12: réussir scolairement.

Un ricanement narquois échappa à Remus malgré ses efforts pour le dissimuler.

- Sauf qu'il faudra que je boive pour fêter ça, reprit joyeusement Sirius. Donc, tant pis pour les économies et soyons fous, j'annule la 11!

- Heureusement qu'elle sont sérieuses tes résolutions, j'ose pas imaginer sinon.

- Non mais c'est maintenant qu'elles arrivent les sérieuses!

- Ah bah il était temps. Rappelle-moi, la 3 c'était quoi déjà, "arrêtez de tourner autour du pot" ?

- 13, l'ignora Sirius, donner un nom à mon hibou.

- Grand-duc! compléta James.

- Merci. 14: m'engager dans une relation sérieuse et stable avec une fille. 15: rompre définitivement avec Sandy. 16: commencer à réviser pour mes ASPICS.

- Effectivement, on commence à arriver sur du sérieux, félicitations.

- 17: se renseigner auprès des élèves pour savoir où est la bibliothèque. 18: y aller régulièrement. Une fois par semaine minimum.

- T'es sûr que tu vas arriver à tenir faire tout ça ?

- Oui, on se demande un peu comment tu vas faire là.

- 19: avouer à McGonagall toutes les mauvaises blagues qu'on a fait.

- Ah non, protesta James. On est impliqués dans celle-là alors tu l'annule!

- OK, je la trouvais nulle aussi. 20: arrêter de dire aux premières années que s'ils ne font pas leur devoirs comme il faut, Remus va venir les taper.

- C'est encore une de tes blagues foireuses, grinça le jeune homme.

- Non, non, il la faisait vraiment celle-là.

- 21: aider James à séduire Lily.

- C'est vrai ? Merci Sirius, t'es un frère!

- Et enfin, résolution n°22: cesser de prendre les elfes de maison pour mes esclaves.

- Attends, tu veux dire qu'ils vont arrêter de faire tes devoirs, t'amener ton petit-déjeuner au lit et tout le reste ? Et t'es sûr d'arriver à tenir ?

- Ah non mais c'est juste pour cette année hein!

- Cette année ?

- Oui, oui, cette année.

- Mais, constata James...on est le 31 décembre!

- Oui, je sais, rétorqua Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Remus jeta un oeil à sa montre.

- T'as bien dit cette année Sirius.

- Oui, je sais, je suis génial.

- Cette cette année-là ?

- Oui, cette cette année-là ?

- Tu t'engages à respecter solennellement tes résolutions ?

- Ah oui, parole de maraudeurs!

- Yes!

- Euh...Remus, tu vas pas bien ? Non parce que ça nous avance pas à grand-chose hein.

- C'est sûr, ajouta Sirius, toujours souriant. Il me reste combien de temps encore à tenir ? Allez...1 minute ?

- Et non! répliqua triomphalement Remus. 365 jours!

- Quoi ? Mais on est le 31 décembre!

- Et non, il est 00:02, on est le 1er janvier. Bonne année! Et...bon courage...

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu et bonne année à tous! :) Il est possible que des fautes traînent par-ci par-là, nous essaierons de les corriger le plus vite possible.


	15. Psychose Fof

Ce chapitre est écrit dans le cadre de la 33ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Psychose". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

* * *

**Psychose**

Le docteur Poirfresh parcourait les couloirs de l'hôpital Sainte-Écrevisse, spécialisé dans le traitement des adolescents et jeunes adultes étant...comment dire...fous. Vous l'avez compris, l'hôpital Sainte-Écrevisse était un hôpital psychiatrique. Elle pénétra dans une chambre de quatre occupants, accompagnée d'un groupe d'externes. A peine fut-elle entrée qu'un jeune garçon un peu grassouillet lui sauta dessus.

- Peter ne veut pas que je vous le dise mais ils sont en train de faire un plan pour vous détrôner de l'hôpital. Ça mérite une récompense non ?

- Merci Croûtard. Messieurs les externes, je vous présente Peter Pettigrow.

- Non, moi c'est Croûtard, chuchota le jeune garçon.

- Il souffre de double personnalité, ajouta le docteur à l'intention de ses élèves. Croûtard et Peter.

- Peter dort. Mais chut, ne parlez pas trop fort, vous allez le réveiller. Et après, je devrais le TUER! Et j'accuserais Sirius!

Ledit Sirius détourna la tête du miroir dans lequel il se contemplait.

- Lui ? Mais Il est innocent! protesta-t-il. Regardez, comment pourrait-on accuser quelqu'un avec un si beau visage ?

- Lui aussi il a une double personnalité ? interrogea un étudiant.

- Non, Il est juste parfait, rétorqua Sirius.

- Il souffre de narcissisme exacerbé, chuchota le docteur Poirfresh.

- Il est le maillon ultime de la chaîne de l'évolution, l'être ultime, l'être parfait. Il n'est plus un homme mais un dieu. Mademoiselle, vous êtes charmante, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

La jeune externe désignée le regarda avec stupéfaction.

- Pardon ?

- Vous allez dire oui n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il s'agit de Lui, comment pourriez-vous refuser ?

- Dites-oui, chuchota le docteur à l'intention de l'externe.

La jeune fille obtempéra avec réticence et Sirius se répandit en exclamations joyeuses et annonça que leurs épousailles auraient lieu dès le lendemain.

- Ah non, protesta un autre occupant de la pièce. Demain c'est mon mariage!

- Ah oui, et avec qui ? persifla Sirius.

- Avec Lily voyons, mon unique amour, le soleil de ma vie, mon étoile dans la nuit.

- Ah oui, excuse-Le, Il l'avait oublié. Après tout, elle est si...effacée. Presque transparente en fait.

- Mais comment peux-tu dire ça, ses cheveux sont comme le feu.

- Ah, elle a les cheveux roux ? Il n'avait pas remarqué.

Le docteur Poirfresh se tourna de nouveau vers ses élèves, tandis que Peter parlait dans le vide.

- James souffre d'hallucinations. Lily est une jeune fille qu'il imagine et dont il est amoureux.

- Ça sera un magnifique mariage, s'extasiait James. Regardez comme la salle est belle!

- Il a déjà vu mieux.

- J'espère que tu as prévu un nombre pair d'invités, intervint le dernier garçon de la salle. Parce que...NON! hurla-t-il soudain. Ne rentrez pas!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'externe qui essayait de se faufiler discrètement dans la salle pour cacher son retard.

- Si vous rentrez nous serons treize! Regardez, nous sommes quatre patients, plus le docteur ça fait cinq. Vous étiez sept externes, ce qui fait douze. Si vous rentrez nous serons treize!

- Mais non Remus, intervint Peter, nous sommes cinq patients.

- Ah oui, pardon, j'ai oublié Croûtard.

- Non, c'est Peter que tu as oublié. C'est moi Croûtard.

- Oui, enfin bref, vous pouvez rentrer, ça fait quatorze.

- Mais non, il y a Lily aussi! protesta James. On est quinze maintenant.

- Quinze ? s'étrangla Remus. Sortez! Ou que quelqu'un vienne! Mais pas de nombre impair!

- Bah, je fais quoi alors ? demanda l'externe à la directrice.

- Il est maniaque à l'extrême, ne le contrariez surtout pas.

- Regardez, voilà mon ami Frank! s'exclama James au même moment. Ça fait seize!

- Ah, bon bah c'est bon alors.

- Il trouve que nous sommes trop nombreux, protesta Sirius. Cela Le gène. Il sait qu'Il attire les foules mais tout de même.

Soudain, un élève poussa un cri en sentant une main s'accrocher à lui. Croûtard le regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

- Il se réveille, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je le sens qui revient! Docteur, je ne vous ai rien dit...

Il baissa la tête un bref instant et lorsqu'il la redressa, la petite lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux avait laissé place à un regard franc et naïf.

- Bonjour, je ne crois pas vous connaître, lança-t-il à l'élève avec un grand sourire. Je m'appelle Peter.

Puis il tendit sa main au jeune externe, qui lui la serra du bout des doigts, peu rassuré.

- Remus, ta mère t'a envoyé des fleurs, annonça la directrice. Je les pose sur ta table de nuit.

Le jeune homme compta aussitôt le nombre de fleurs.

- Douze, c'est bien. Attendez...vous avez compté le nombre de pétales ?

La directrice poussa un long soupir.

- Oui, il y en a quatre par fleur et comme il y a douze fleur, ça fait 48 pétales.

- Quatre pétales ? intervint James. Vous vous moquez de lui ? C'est des roses.

- Non non James, c'est des tulipes.

- Ah non, je suis désolé mais ça, c'est des roses.

- Oui, enfin bref, je te pose la vase là.

- Attendez, décalez le pot un peu plus à droite, il n'est pas tout à fait centré sur la table de nuit. Encore un peu. Encore, encore...non, un peu moins. Un peu plus en bas maintenant. Non, pas comme ça, un peu plus...

- Il en a assez! s'exclama Sirius en saisissant le pot de fleur. De toute façon c'est à LUI que l'on doit offrir des fleurs dans cette chambre.

Il le posa violemment sur sa table de nuit.

- Un petit peu plus à droite, intervint timidement Remus.

- Oh et puis flûte!

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la fenêtre et lança le pot. Un grand cri se fit entendre.

- Pardon docteur Slug-Horn! lança Remus.

- En plein dans le mille, commenta Sirius. Décidément, Il est toujours aussi doué.

- Quoique, un petit peu plus à gauche...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :)

Nous espérons n'avoir choqué personne, nous savons bien que la réalité est loin d'être comme ça et nous ne nous moquons absolument pas des handicapés (loin de nous cette idée)

Pardon pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes, nous reprendrons les textes dès que possible.


	16. Esclave Fof

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Ce chapitre est écrit dans le cadre de la 54e nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "esclave". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Esclave**

- Ça y est Sirius, j'ai fini ton devoir de métamorphose!

Les trois autres maraudeurs regardèrent la jeune fille d'un air surpris tandis que Sirius récupérait ledit devoir en souriant.

- C'est bien S... Sss... San... Si... Sa... C'est bien! Merci!

- Et du coup, c'est bon pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Bah ouais, sortie samedi, à... Ah mais non, mince! Avec mon devoir de potion, j'aurais jamais le temps! Surtout que j'ai toutes mes analyses de rêves à faire en divination et du coup ça veut dire qu'il faut que je dorme pour faire des rêves mais du coup je peux pas faire mon devoir de potion pendant ce temps.

- Mais je peux te faire ta potion si tu veux. Heureusement que je suis en arithmancie dis-donc!

- Merci, tu me sauves! A tout à l'heure alors, avec mon devoir de potion! T'as toujours mon échantillon d'écriture ou il faut que je t'en redonne un ?

- Oh non, je ne le perdrai jamais! Heureusement que j'ai fait option dessin en primaire.

La jeune fille quitta le dortoir et les maraudeurs se tournèrent vers leur ami.

- Sirius, tu nous expliques là ?

- Bah, ça me paraît plutôt clair. On voudrait sortir à Pré-au-Lard tous les deux samedi et pour que je sois dispo, elle m'aide à m'avancer dans mes devoirs._  
_

- A t'avancer ? Ah oui d'accord. Parce que vu de là, on avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle les _faisait._

- Mais pas du tout! se récria Sirius avec une absolue mauvaise foi. Regardez, c'est mon écriture!

- Sirius... Je te signale qu'on était là pendant le "j'ai fait option dessin en primaire", rétorqua Remus avec un soupir.

- C'est cool comme idée! remarqua James. Je suis sûre que Lily a fait option dessin en primaire! Je vais lui demander de faire mon devoir de potion! En plus elle est forte! Alors qu'en divination... comme elle fait runes...

Il sortit à ces mots, déterminé, tandis que Remus attrapait sa lampe de chevet et se frappait la tête avec.

- Des fois je me demande comment il a fait pour survivre jusqu'à présent avec un cerveau pareil, remarqua Peter. Mais du coup Sirius, si elle fait tes devoirs, tu peux m'aider à faire mon Histoire de la Magie.

- On a des devoirs en Histoire de la Magie nous ? s'étonna Remus.

- Non mais elle fait pas _tous _mes devoirs non plus! Regardez, j'ai gardé la divination.

Quelqu'un frappa à leur porte à cet instant et une autre fille entra.

- Sirius ? J'ai fini ton devoir de divination.

Remus renonça à sa lampe pour se frapper avec son baldaquin.

- Merci ... ... à toi aussi! Euh, je veux dire à toi, point! On se voit samedi prochain ? Bon, il me reste la potion mais c'est bon, je devrais pouvoir le faire à temps.

- T'es sûr ? Parce que je peux m'en occuper sinon.

- Oh non, tu as déjà fait mes sortilèges après tout!

L'autre nouvelle esclave attitrée de Sirius quitta alors le dortoir et Peter jeta un oeil sur l'interprétation de rêves qu'elle avait amené.

- Mais... on ne devait pas lire dans les feuilles de thé ce trimestre ?

- Quoi ?! Mais tu pouvais pas me le dire avant ? Bah du coup, vous croyez que je la rappelle ?

- Ah, mais c'est parce que je l'ai fait la semaine dernière ce devoir! s'exclama soudain triomphalement Remus. Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas oublier un devoir!

- Oh et puis non, c'est bon, boire du thé, lire des trucs dans des feuilles, je sais faire, je le ferais moi-même.

A ces mots, Sirius saisit une clochette près de son lit et l'agita élégamment. Un garçon boutonneux de 3e année se précipita dans leur dortoir, tenant un plateau sur lequel était posée une tasse de thé.

- N'y a-t-il pas autre chose que vous désireriez ? demanda-t-il pendant que Sirius prenait sa tasse

- Non, cela ira, vous êtes bien aimable.

- Me permettez-vous de me retirer alors ?

- Je vous le permets. Rendez-vous ce soir à 10 heures.

- Je serai ponctuel.

- Lui aussi tu l'emmènes à Pré-au-Lard ? railla Remus une fois le garçon sorti.

- Non, je lui donne des cours de drague. Vu sa tête, il y a du boulot!

James revint à cet instant, la joue colorée d'une magnifique teinte rouge tomate.

- Elle a pas voulu. Ma vie est nulle, geignit-il.

oOo

- Le soleil se lève sur votre Grandeur...

Peter, qui se brossait les dents dans la salle de bains, passa la tête dans le dortoir.

- Tu recommences à te parler à la deuxième personne Sirius ?

Il avisa à cet instant le 1er année, incliné devant le lit de Sirius, qui portait un plateau de petit-déjeuner.

- Ah non, pardon. Euh... bonjour.

Et il repartit se brosser les dents tandis que Sirius se servait tranquillement. James rentra à cet instant et avisa à son tour le 1er année.

- C'est qui lui ?

- Je te présente Kreat..., commença Sirius. Euh, l'esclave qui me sert mon petit-déjeuner.

- Mais... c'est pas les elfes de maison qui s'en chargent d'habitude ?

- Peter! Tu me choques! C'était l'ancien moi mais depuis que j'ai pris mes bonnes résolutions, plus jamais je n'exploiterai ces créatures qui ne m'appartiennent pas! Sauf Kreattur donc...

Le garçon sortit bientôt, après s'être assuré que son aîné ne manquait de rien.

- Je l'ai appelé Marmelade, précisa Sirius à ses amis.

Remus revint à son tour de la Grande Salle.

- Il vient de m'arriver un truc bizarre les gars. J'ai croisé un type dans le couloir et il m'a dit "Ce fut un honneur de vous voir Mr le Préfet". Et vous savez le pire ? Je crois qu'il venait de notre dortoir!

- Oh oui, c'est Marmelade. Je lui fais du chantage pour qu'il me serve mon petit-déjeuner. Je lui fais croire que je le dénoncerais auprès de toi s'il ne le faisais. Et vu sa réaction, je pense qu'il a un truc à cacher, tu devrais investiguer.

oOo

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur dortoir et James, Peter et Remus eurent la surprise de voir le Professeur McGonagall entrer.

- Mr. Black, voilà vos chaussure que j'ai ciré. Et n'oubliez pas de me retrouver demain soir, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir.

- Les gars, c'est pas _du tout _ce que vous croyez!

* * *

.

On espère que ça vous a plu! Des reviews ?


	17. Soeur Fof

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Ce chapitre est écrit dans le cadre de la 54e nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "soeur". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Soeur**

- Les gars ? Vous vous êtes déjà demandé ce que ça fait d'avoir une soeur ?

- Euh... non. Et puis Lily et ses relations avec Petunia, ça me donne pas franchement envie.

- Parce que Lily te parle de ses relations avec Petunia ? s'étonna Peter.

- Bah non, je l'espionne, rétorqua-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Mais moi j'aimerais bien savoir, insista Sirius. Ecoutez, on est comme des frères. Si y a un de nous qui se déguise en fille, ça sera comme une soeur. Vous voulez pas qu'on fasse ça ?

Remus et Peter dévisagèrent leur ami, tentant de déterminer s'il se moquait d'eux ou non et conclurent avec effroi qu'il était sérieux.

- Comment dire non ? répondit Remus. Ah bah ça y est, j'ai trouvé. Non.

- Moi je trouve ça cool comme idée! intervint James tout sourire.

- Bravo Sirius, tu viens d'atteindre le niveau de James question idées stupides, soupira Peter.

- Bah c'est une bonne chose non ? s'enthousiasma James.

- Non.

oOo

- Allez Remus, s'il te plaît!

- Non, c'est toujours non et définitivement non.

- Mais on a fait à "papier-caillou-ciseau" et tu as perdu, point!

- Mais je répète que le puits n'existe pas! C'est pas parce que vous trichez tous que je dois me travestir!

- Mais t'as déjà une robe!

- De garçon. C'est l'uniforme de Poudlard je vous rappelle.

- Et puis tu sais coudre.

- Ça n'a rien à voir! Ça s'appelle être manuel!

Devant les réticences de leur ami, James et Sirius partir à la recherche d'une autre cible.

- Peter!

oOo

- Peter, sors de cette salle de bains!

- Bah voilà! s'exclama Sirius. Une fille, ça passe du temps dans la salle de bains, c'est connu. Tu crois que c'est ça d'avoir une soeur ? Se battre pour pouvoir aller se brosser les dents ?

- Non, il doit y avoir d'autres trucs quand même, répondit James dubitatif.

- Allez Peter! Tu mets une perruque et tu prends une voix aiguë pour une journée et c'est fini!

- Vous avez qu'à le faire si vous y tenez tant! rétorqua Peter de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Bah non, c'est nous qui voulons savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir une soeur. C'est pas logique si c'est nous qui la faisons. On saurait ce que ça fait d'avoir un frère!

- En même temps, c'est vrai que tout est tellement logique dans cette idée, grinça Remus à l'autre bout du dortoir.

- J'ai peut-être une idée! s'exclama soudain James.

oOo

- Non, non et non! Pas sur mon hibou!

- Mais il s'en moque lui de toute façon!

- Je refuse de travestir mon hibou en hibotte!

- Chouette Sirius. On dit une chouette.

- Ah oui, je me disais aussi. Mais Grand Duc ne deviendra pas Grande Duchesse!

- Hein ? Non mais on dit une chouette mais la race reste Grand Duc.

- Bah non, si c'est son nom au mets bien au féminin! Toi tu t'appellerais Jamesette...

- Non, Pauline.

- Hein ?

- Oui, si j'étais une fille mes parents m'auraient appelé Pauline.

- Et bah voilà! s'exclama Peter. Lui il a _déjà _un nom de fille, pourquoi on le prend pas ? Et demain vous échangez, Sirius tu seras Cassiopée...

- Idée refusée.

- Bref, mon hibou ne peut pas s'appeler Grande Duchesse!

- Mais parce que Grand Duc c'est son nom ? Pas sa race ?

- Bah bien sûr, où est-ce que vous avez vu que c'était un grand duc d'abord ? Vous avez suivi les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?

- Je sais pas, on assumait juste que le prof se trompait.

- Ah oui d'accord. En tout cas, ma soeur ne peut pas être un hibou!

- Une chouette en l'occurrence.

- Arrête de jouer sur les mots! Ma soeur ne sera pas un animal, point.

- Bah du coup, intervint Remus, moi je suis un loup-garou donc voilà, disqualifié.

- Quoi ? Mais Moony, tu nous l'as jamais dit!

- C'est donc ça ton noir secret ?

- Ahah. Ahah. Ahah.

oOo

- Allez Peter, mets la perruque, chuchota Sirius.

- Peter, tu as perdu le pari, renchérit James en chuchotant à son tour.

- Mr. Black, peut-on savoir ce que vous cachez sous votre bureau ?

- Alors professeur, ça n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez...

oOo

- Allez les gars, à la courte-paille!

- Non mais Sirius, si tu mets des couleurs, ça n'a aucun intérêt! On sait tous que la bleu c'est la plus petite.

- Je peux commencer du coup ? demanda James, faussement ingénu.

- Ou alors on fait ça dans l'ordre alphabétique: James, Sirius, Peter...

- Sirius, t'es sûr qu'on a le même alphabet ?

- Non mais c'est parce que moi je m'appelle Black et toi Pettigrew.

- Mais James s'appelle toujours Potter.

- Oui, mais je suis né le 27!

- Oui et moi le 1er.

- Bah non, je suis né en mars et toi en août, répondit James, interloqué.

- Oui, le 1er août. C'est bien ce que je dis.

- Donc je suis le plus âgé!

- Oui...

- Donc je passe avant vous dans l'ordre alphabétique!

- Non...

- Mais si l'on multiplie par les points du puits de tout-à-l'heure, intervint Sirius, James obtient un total de racine de 9 alors que tu n'as que 3. Désolé Peter, tu as perdu.

- Mais... moi aussi j'ai fais le puits.

oOo

- Je sais les gars! Celui qui rate sa potion sera notre soeur, ça vous dit ?

- Ah non!

oOo

- Et si on regardait les âges dans notre verre ? Le plus vieux fait la fille!

- Pourquoi le plus vieux et pas le plus jeune d'abord ?

oOo

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on se casse la tête alors qu'on a Pauline prête à l'emploi.

- Pauline ? C'est qui ça ?

- Bah toi.

- Mais non, moi c'est James...

- C'est pas grave, laisse tomber

oOo

- Professeur, on pourrait vous demander un service ?

Derrière eux, pendant ce temps, Remus signifiait à grand signes au professeur Chourave de refuser.

oOo

- Je comprends toujours pas qu'elle ait dit non.

- Moi non plus, moi non plus...

oOo

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui mais je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Pettigrow aussi motivé pour finir sa potion! Vous avez une idée vous ?

oOo

- Bon d'accord les gars, je veux bien être votre soeur aujourd'hui, finit par céder Peter.

- Cool! s'enthousiasma James. Il faut faire quoi maintenant ?

- Bah là, dormir.

- Oh. D'accord.

- C'est la première fois que je dors avec ma soeur, chuchota Sirius à James, tout excité.

oOo

- Les gars ? Vous vous êtes jamais demandés ce que ça fait d'avoir un chat ?

- Non James. Non, rétorquèrent Peter et Remus en choeur.

* * *

.

Et voilà, on espère que cet OS vous aura plu lui aussi! Des avis ?


End file.
